


Love Bite

by Nada99



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bottom Ruki (the GazettE), Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Isolation, Light Masochism, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Making Love, Regret, Rough Sex, Sad and Beautiful, Seduction to the Dark Side, Tears, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, blood sucking, sorrowful past, vampire Aoi (the GazettE), wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nada99/pseuds/Nada99
Summary: He hated himself. He started hating himself, noticing that the wood’s been his shelter more than his house, he hated how he was slowly letting go of his humanity, he felt the need to isolate himself again and this time forever.He watched him for long and eventually he had to take a step or fade away forever."I'll tell you everything but please don't leave"





	1. ~ One ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people!  
> So um... I never really published a mature work before -smut- so I'm nervous about publishing this one:3  
> Also, I created my own rules of vampires so please don't judge UwU  
> *read my tags to avoid reading if the fic contains sth you're not comfortable with*  
> Enjoy!

**Love Bite**

**I**

  
‘Two years. I’ve been watching you for two full years. I could watch you all my life but you’ll be the problem.  
I promised myself and here I am again. Loneliness and emptiness brought me to you and my empty heart chose a new game to play, why would it turn out like this? I watched you for fun but it seems I can’t take it back. You’ll be mine.’

Thought Yuu the 35 looking man as he watched the 27 years old guy from afar as he did for the past two years before his eyes widened at the sight of his eyes meeting his from afar for the first time so he looked away instantly before fading in the crowd in less than a minute, leaving the other in confusion.

‘I’m immortal but I still am a human... was, I still was a human once, I can break promises. I can still love, my heart is dead but it still can feel, just as I am. Am I even ready? To feel pain all over again? Even if I wasn’t, pain is better than nothingness... it’s been decades since I had someone’s company... yes, I’m selfish, but I’m also cursed, I won’t die anytime soon, and nobody can take that. I have the right to be selfish, I’ve been alone for decades and that’s unbearable, before it, I had a few happy years but had decades of loneliness and guilt before as well.. so now is the time huh?

Is that even love? Has it ever been? I’d call it obsession.. I can’t stop watching him it doesn’t necessarily have to be love, what the fuck do you even know about love you emotionless bloodsucking rock... let it be fun. I wanna have fun.’

A few days later, back around him, he hid. After his decision he risked coming closer, it tied him more to his presence and squeezed his heart to watch from up close.

His heart dropped after their eyes met once again but this time when he turned around to leave...

‘I shouldn’t have come that close, I shouldn’t have-‘

“Sir! Sir... Hey, excuse me” he heard the voice he had in his mind for two years for the first time from that close... it’s even better. His eyes widened to the hand that tapped his shoulder that failed all his tries to ignore his calls.

“Yes?” He turned around with his cold black eyes to look at his for the first time from this distance.

He looked tough, looked cold and uninterested, but inside he almost lost all means of life after witnessing those eyes, he felt his soul leaving and his body freezing for a couple of seconds before he started talking again.

“Um.. hello, I work in that bookshop, I... noticed you around for a few times, wouldn’t you want to have a look in the shop?... We have new arrivals” he spoke with a polite smile as he got captured by his strong stare and catchy eyes for an instant.

‘Never seen a prey coming to its predator... that’s easier than I thought’

“Yeah.. sure, why not” he smirked as the other smiled again with a nod, leading him to his workplace.

“So.. is that a new shop?”

“No, sir. It’s been almost a decade.. but I’m the new here” he chuckled as he stood aside to let him have a better look at the new arrivals and the rest of the books.

‘Hah, I know.. I fucking witnessed your first day here’

“Do you just wander around and invite people to have a look?” He spoke, smirking as he stared at the book in his hand and didn't even bother looking at him.

“Huh?.. ah, no I don’t, but I see you standing around, I thought you may want to take a look”

“Is that so?”

“Have you been waiting for someone?”

“Yeah.. for two years”

“and they... still didn't show up?”

“Yeah... kind of”

“oh, i-um...hope they do soon”

  
“Thank you”

“Um... so, not interested in any?” Takanori asked after a long pause of awkward silence.

“Think I’ll take that...have you read it?”

“I started but haven’t finished yet, it arrived a couple of days ago only, but can tell it’s good already”

“Don't judge a book before you read its epilogue, but I trust you. I’ll have it” he handed him the book with his constant smirk.

“Thanks, sir. Sorry if I did a strange act by inviting you in, hope it’s not your last visit”

“It definitely isn’t”

“Don’t come to strangers like that.. you wouldn’t know their intentions” he took the wrapped book and looked him in the eyes one last time before turning around to leave.

‘Fuck, you’re mine’

  
‘What’s wrong with that dark hottie?.. looking all mysterious and creepy. Yes, I was bored.. but fuck, why did I talk to him, he’s looking weird as fuck and mysterious. He’s hot but he’s been around for a couple of days for no good reason, I believe. I watched him and he does absolutely nothing, is he watching me? Damn, that’s a lot of thinking, I may never see him again... I hope I don’t’

  
•••

  
“Oh, morning! Didn’t really think you’d come again” he chuckled nervously when he saw him again walking inside the shop as his heart dropped to the sight of his smirk.

“Oh, I know. I moved here recently so I’m a bit alone, making friends around should be fine, don’t you think?”

“Oh is that it?.. it sure is” he said with a faint smile, watching him as he walked inside. “but didn't you say yesterday that you've been waiting for someone for two years? Is that what you call recent?”

“Why does is it have to be all in the same place?”

“Oh...”

  
‘Don't play clever you little brat’  
“So, your name is?” Yuu looked at him again in the eyes as he picked a book off the shelf.

‘Now tell me something I don’t know for once’

“Matsumoto, Takanori Matsumoto”

‘Taka it is’

“I’m Yuu, nice to meet you” he said and held his hand up for him to shake, receiving a confused look from him.

“Yeah, just call me Yuu”

“A-alright Mr Y-“

“Just Yuu”

“O-okay.. alright Y-Yuu”

“I wouldn’t call you Taka in return don’t worry, I just would like to be called by my first name instead” he smirked as he watched the other laugh nervously as he shook his hand.

‘What the fuck are those eyes and hands... I was missing a lot’

“Think your boss wouldn’t be pleased if he knew you spend time with friends during your working hours, would he?”

“I have nothing to do anyway.. customers aren’t a flood you know”

“When is the end of your shift?”

“Um.. at three?” ‘um... should I really be telling you?’

“Alright then, why don’t we take a walk... show me around” he put back the book and looked at him to find an expected look of confusion.

“You have any plans?”

“Uh.. n-no, I’m free”

“Alright then see you later” he waved his hand, turned around and left without waiting for his response.

  
‘Damn, what’s with those eyes! Who’s that! Why didn’t I decline what the fuck am I doing?’ Is the first thing Takanori thought after he left the shop.

Takanori walked out of the shop after his shift was over and was approached by Yuu who waited around the area and who creeped him out that he did really come in time.

  
“So...You've been living here for long?” Yuu asked as they started walking.

“no.. not really, just a few years” Takanori said, putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Where did you come from? Where did you use to live before you move here?” Takanori asked, trying to move the conversation and feeding his growing curiosity about that strange, too-friendly and mysterious man.

“Greece”

“Woah, that's far, did you live there all your life?”

“No, just for a few years...and before I was in Austria”

“Oh... you travel a lot don't you?”

“Yeah, True... I don't stay in a certain place for so long”

“But you're Japanese, right?”

“Right”

“so, where was the place you lived in the most outside of Japan?”

“Canada”

“That's so far, is it a good place? I've never been there before”

“Yeah, it's nice”

“Hmm” Takanori hummed and wasn't sure if he should believe him but was impressed anyway.

“Did you travel outdoor before?”

“No, but I wish I could” Takanori said and a minute of silence followed.

“So you’re single?” Yuu asked as they walked on the thick layer of snow and sounded more like stating a fact.

“Why do you sound sure?”

“I’m not...i’m asking”

“I am” he looked down “You don’t look taken yourself”

“I’m not” he answered shortly without looking at him.

“So where do you live now?”

“Not so far from your workplace”

‘Well yeah darling I watch you all the time’

“You have a job?”

“No, not really... do I look like a jobless old brat?”

“What? No.. I was just wondering” Takanori blurted out causing Yuu to chuckle.

“I have a job.. an exceptional one” he said, smiling “Oh am I making things creepy here? Sorry” he chuckled again as he noticed Takanori’s confused expression.

“I own an investment company in Canada.. but I don’t go there often, I prefer to manage things from afar”

“Oh.. never seen someone that likes to stay away from their property?”

“There is”

“I see”

“Well then let me a part-time salesman show you around for tonight” Takanori said ironically as he heard his chuckle before looking at him for an instant -or so he thought- and stare for a few moments with those dark, black orbits of his.

Cold and mature is all that Yuu’s face looked like while all he felt inside was fire and insanity. He couldn’t bear to not touch him, he could prevent his eyes from looking at his everything.

“What?”

“You.. wanna come over?”

“Don’t you think you’re a bit too straight forward?” Takanori stopped and looked at him with a frown “You ask for a walk, make friends with me and then you want me to go home with you? I just met you a couple of days ago, you're creeping the fuck out of me”

“Oh.. sorry. I only invited you over I didn’t ask you to sleep with me” he continued coldly and sarcastically as he stared him in the eyes and watched his cheeks blush and his eyes widen in shock.

“Excuse me, I’ll go home” he stuttered and pulled his jacket around him tightly and turned to leave.

“Hey, hey... I know I’m a stranger and that you don’t trust me, sorry I’m not very...sociable. I assume I’m acting really weird right now and I’m... sorry for that I guess”

“Right now? just right now? Do you really need to be sociable to know what to say to someone in your almost first conversation?” he continued with a frown.

“I-I'm sorry then? Was joking, didn't know you may take it seriously, chill”

“I'm sorry I gotta go, see you later” Takanori blurted out before turning and walking away leaving boiling lava of disappointment behind.

  
‘What the fuck is wrong with me?... He’s familiar to me but I'm not to him, he hasn’t seen me before to spit out jokes like these!

Shit, not after two fucking years of wait, no... he’s off tomorrow fuck I can’t just show up at his doorstep I'll have to wait I fucked away the chance!’

  
‘You’re single? Come over? What’s wrong with him oh my god, no it’s not possible that I overreacted, no he’s a weirdo.. a rich, dark, mysterious and a fucking hot weirdo.. no, I can’t even see him as a hottie.. he’s dangerous, fuck is he following me or something?! Is he gonna make it to my house and murder me? Eat me?

Takanori what the fuck.. he’s a weirdo but no, not that dangerous, could he? Holy shit he could’

Takanori thought as he took big steps in his way home until he finally made it and locked the door.

After a lot of thinking, he thought he might’ve overreacted but also decided to not let his guard down.

•••

The sight of that mysterious presence between the two customers in the shop made his heart drop before he got back to the customer he was talking to.

“I.. finished the novel, it’s so catchy” Yuu approached him after the customers left as he noticed how hard he was trying to avoid speaking.

“Ah.. yeah it is” Takanori spoke nervously as he felt his heavy stare on him.

“I'm interested in another.. you have something to recommend?”

“I haven’t really read much of the new ones, you could check yourself or look up the old ones” he spoke, pointing at the other books.

“Hey... I’m sorry for the other day, I didn’t mean to be rude, don’t wanna leave a bad impression, but guess I can’t help it since it's already been made?”

Takanori looked at him with a hidden surprise, not expecting that before he was met by his eyes again that held his breath in his lungs for a few seconds.

“I-it’s okay.. i... think I kinda overreacted, but.. you gave me a weird vibe as well-“

“Yeah, sorry for that. I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to see me around or go anywhere with me... but I’ll try better if.. you know, you don’t mind”

‘You either are hitting on me or you’re desperate to have company and... damn your eyes, don’t look at me! How can I just say no’

“It’s.. fine I think..”

“Listen... I’m just gonna make things weirder if I pretend. I don’t wanna be friends, I like you... A lot”

Takanori’s eyes widened as he looked at his and his mouth parted in shock.

“What?”

•••

  
‘I have no idea what happened and when. I have no idea where I am or when did I make it here or even how. It’s been a few days what am I doing here kissing a stranger I just met a week ago.. who’s that? What am I doing?’

Takanori pulled away from the kiss and looked down to avoid Yuu’s questioning look.

“What?”

“Nothing.. can i.. can I just leave?”

“What? Why?”

“I just.. don’t feel comfortable” he freed himself from his capturing stare but was held by his hand instead.

“Wait.. what happened, did I do something wrong?”

“No.. I just...feel like I rushed things, I don’t even know what I’m doing here”

“But i... thought you liked me, even for the slightest?”

“I.. I do, but..”

“I’m sorry if I rushed things, I just.. like you and, have been for a while and now that I talked to you, confessed to you and now you’re here... I just.. I’m sorry if I rushed you I didn’t mean to”

“A while? How long have you known me?” Takanori said ironically thinking of how the few days they knew each other in could actually be a "while"

“Just a long period.. and I kept checking on you from afar, and I liked you every day more.. and that day, if you didn’t talk to me I think I wouldn’t have done it... I suck when it comes to taking the first step, that’s why I just.. might’ve rushed things, I’m sorry”

'what? what?!'

“Why... w-why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t just pop up at you and be like, hey I’ve been watching you and I like you and I wanna be together, I already made things awkward that would’ve made it worse.. if it’s not already”

“How did you.. know me?”

“It was a coincidence... I live alone... I have no friends or family, not here or anywhere in the world. I move out a lot, I see new people, new places, new faces, and yours never left my mind ever since I saw it for the first time.. and I fell for you, and I understand if you’re creeped out and think I’m a creepy stalker, I’m sorry but I wanna be with you”

Silence took over the conversation for a few seconds until Yuu decided to break it.

“Are you afraid of me?” He spoke, looking at him as he watched him taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

“M-maybe...I'm confused”

“Takanori... I’m sorry”

“I don’t want your apology... i... I like you, but I don’t feel like I can trust you, why should I believe any of what you’re saying” he said in a quiet voice before smirking “I'm already in your house, making out with you... I must be sounding ridiculous, huh” he sighed before looking up at him and continuing “you’re just giving me the feeling of...mystery, I know nothing about you, while on the other side you seem to know loads about me”

“I can tell you everything”

Takanori stared at him for a few moments before looking down again.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or afraid...why are you acting like this?”

“Because I love you” he said and looked him deep in the eyes as he watched them widen in return.

“I didn’t wanna take things seriously from the start or rush things but.. think I ruined it already so.. yeah, I think I love you. I thought it might be my head overthinking it, but now that I got to see these eyes of yours, hear your voice and now kiss you, no, I can’t... I can’t deny anymore”

“What are you expecting me to do now?” Takanori asked out of the blue after a couple of minutes in silence.

“Runaway”

He looked down again as Yuu’s eyes didn’t move and kept staring at him.

“Do you wanna know everything about me? Do you want time?... do you wanna leave?” Yuu ended his sentence in a broken tone as he locked his gaze on his eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Promise me that you’ll listen”

“That’s why I’m asking”

Yuu stood up and headed to his nightstand while Takanori’s eyes followed him. He sat back down next to him and looked down for a few moments

“That may not be the best way to start but..” he spoke then looked him in the eyes as he watched him stare back with a questioning look.

“Why did you put on contacts?”

“Those are not” he said pointing at his own eyes.

“These are” he showed him the black contacts in the contacts lens container.

“Huh?”

Takanori’s stared back and forth at him and the black contacts before his eyes gradually widened “What happened to your eyes? Is that.. some kind of a disease?” He asked confusedly as he watched the other shake his head before putting the lid back and place the white little container on his the nightstand.

He sat back next to him and pushed himself closer to him until the space between his lips and Takanori’s neck was a couple of inches. He inhaled his scent deeply as he felt the other’s tension then moved away and looked at him.

“What the fuck!” Takanori’s gasped as his eyes met Yuu’s bloodied ones.

“What’s going on.. when did you- how did your eyes-”

“These are not contacts either” Yuu stated as he got back to his spot, still locking his eyes on Takanori’s as their colour turned back to pale yellow again. He watched Takanori’s shocked expression grow before he noticed his breathing pattern grow faster.

“If that’s some sort of a game?... You need to stop, you’re making things worse.” he said but he got no response “What? Are you trying to tell me that you’re a magician?”

Yuu moved his face closer to his and stared at him dead in the eyes.

“A vampire”

Takanori froze and all the colours ran away from his face as he watched him get back to his spot.

“First of all, calm down, I’ll never hurt you” he held his hand in the air in defeat as he watched him shake his head in disbelief.

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know.. i just... don't want you to run away”

Feeling Takanori’s shocked stare cling onto him, he bit his lip and looked away.

  
“You wanna leave?”

“How is that even possible?” he asked in disbelief and watched him shift in his place so that he was facing him.

“It just is real... I'll tell you everything but please don't leave” He said and looked at him seeing the curiosity in his eyes and also confusion.

“I’m a 35 looking man who is actually... 185 years old... and I don’t kill people. I’m totally alone, my actual family are surely dead, the family I got of my own kind are dead and I know nothing about the rest.

I fell in love three times in my whole life, first was when I was still a human, second was decades after the first one and was after I changed... these were the only times I loved for real, and they both ended with a big heartbreak...guess I never learn cause... the third was you” he said and looked at him to see his surprised eyes.

“But I just hurt people, I love from the bottom of my heart but i have to leave eventually.. I am the secret in people’s lives that they die with... I’m a scar in my own heart cause I never learn.

I promised myself to never do it again, never fall again and especially not for a human, I isolated myself even from my own kind, too afraid to feel more pain or to hurt someone and now here I am ridiculously in love with you, I broke my promise to myself, and I broke my own heart again, cause I assume you’ll never show me your face again...”

Takanori’s shocked face smiled before he started chuckling as he looked him in eyes.

“And I’ve always loved vampires and read about them..” he commented ironically as he looked down and then back up at him again with frustration “Damn it I liked you”

“If you were me you’d never trust sleeping next to a bloodsucker huh?.. do you even sleep?”

“N-not really but I can.. force myself”

“Force yourself asleep? That’s torture”

“So what do you feed on? You’ll tell me animals, huh?”

“I feed on any living creature’s blood... but I prefer buying blood sometimes but it’s a hard process, if not I search the woods”

“You said you don’t kill humans”

“I don’t... I don’t have to kill them to feed myself they’ll live I fi bite them, it just weakens them temporarily, and I try not to take that as a choice, they yes live but I’ll be a nightmare that will never leave their head so... I’m not a sadist”

“How?... They’re supposed to die or either-”

“Become just like me? That’s bullshit... I do so if I intend to, or else every animal or a human I ever sink my teeth in must be a vampire now”

“So they don’t die?”

“No”

“What if you lose control? What if you’re dying of thirst, w-would you kill me?”

“I don’t die of thirst I wish I could. I tried once to kill myself by starving but I only tortured myself for a year and it didn’t work, I was becoming a lunatic monster and I’ll never do it again, I always find a way, don’t worry if we’re talking about you, I’ll never even think of you as a possibility”

Takanori stared at him blankly for a while before a frown clung at his face.

‘What am I hearing what the fuck is going on, is that... is that even real?! Fuck why am I not waking up, why am I not running away?’

“But you can’t be... it’s unreal” Takanori said, again trying to avoid the fact that he was actually talking to a real vampire.

“I’m sorry I can’t prove myself, I used my only card”

“B-but I know a lot about vampires.. and I couldn’t tell, it’s impossible”

“Cause most of it is bullshit, I don’t burn in the sunlight or fucking sparkle, it just shows how pale I am”

“And silver?”

“I’m wearing a silver cross” he held his necklaces around his finger before hiding it back behind his collar.

“You don’t run fast? You can’t jump high? You’re not so strong?.. don’t you dare tell me my life's been a lie” Takanori’s condemned with a frown as Yuu couldn’t help but chuckle.

“My strength is in my immortality, what kills you doesn’t kill me and that makes me stronger than you, also my bones are solid... hard to break so I may also in this be stronger than a normal human, I run faster than you cause I don’t grow tired, I more likely can climb but jump high?...I’m not made of rubber”

“Damn”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to destroy the perfect image you had in mind” he smirked sarcastically.

“You never eat or drink?”

“No.. I can eat but I’ll probably throw up, food doesn’t taste the same anymore.. and drinking, I miss water but it tastes terrible I don’t anymore, alcohol tastes terrible anyway so it doesn’t matter but I still don’t drink, I won’t trust myself drunk or wasted I might get myself killed after killing a few people”

“Did you kill someone before?”

“I did.. at first I surely did. But that was for the first few years... I learned to control myself and I stopped, I couldn’t live with the guilt”

“And I wondered about your body’s temperature.. never goes up or down not even when we kissed” Takanori almost said to himself as he smirked.

“Well, that has nothing to do with my level of excitement okay?” Yuu said with furrowed eyebrows and a sided smile as he watched him smirk.

“And when you’re turned on, do you bite?”

“A lot”

“Fuck, I mean.. would you-“

“Of course I wouldn't suck your blood if I’m horny what does that have to do with this” he protested with furrowed eyebrows before smirking “I mean...that’d be sexy to death but no...I don’t have to, it has nothing to do with my thirst”

“What are you even asking? What does any of that have to do with your trust in me? I’m trying to gain any bit of your trust here”

“I’m sitting with a damned vampire what am I supposed to talk about? How’s your company is it doing good?!” he snapped sarcastically, furrowing his eyebrows “Now I’m just having an absolutely creepy chat with a great grandfather, am I supposed to just make out with you or something?”

“I’m not a grandfather”

“You’re fucking 190! Almost two centuries!”

“185... and do I look that old?”

“Fuck no!”

“So does it matter?”

“You’re talking about love here... I’m not a one night stand you’d meet in a club, fuck and forget about, you want me, I don’t care about your look as much now, I’ll be dating a fucking vampire”

“At least be it a hot one” Yuu mocked as he watched his confused angry face staring at him.

“Look, I’m sorry... I’m just trying to.. lighten the atmosphere a bloodsucker would create, and cause I’m just about to start another sad chapter of my hopeless life”

“And if I’ll only make you sad, why did you-“

“You won’t make me sad, I will make you and myself miserable at some point”

“Who knows” Takanori looked him in the eyes before his gaze shifted to his full lips.

“I didn’t trust you...so you told me everything about you, that should make me trust you, while all I got to know is what should not be trusted at all”

“What should I do?” Yuu asked hopelessly as he stared at him with his sad frown.

“Do I look like I have the slightest clue?”

In a blink of an eye, Yuu’s lips were closed on Takanori’s as his hand reached his soft cheek to hold him closer.

‘I’m confused... I’m nervous, I’m afraid... but I want him so bad! He’s been honest...or so I think, he’s desperate, alone and needy.. not so different from me, right?... now what? Do I just dive in? What’s the worst that can happen? Breakup? Death? He wouldn’t kill me, would he? Do I have much to protect? I have absolutely nothing...is it worth it? Do I dive in?

Fuck yeah it’s worth it’

Takanori thought as his hands wandered on Yuu’s bare skin under his shirt, feeling his tongue on his neck he sighed repeatedly as he felt his arms wrap his torso and pull their bodies closer. Yuu’s lips found his again, took it in and slipped his tongue inside.

Takanori felt pushed to the back until he got laid on the mattress with Yuu atop of him, he tilted his head to deepen their kiss as he opened his legs to give him more space as he laid in between.

“Damn your eyes are mesmerizing” Takanori whispered out of breath after breaking their kiss as he stared him in the eyes for a few seconds before his reddened lower lip was captured by Yuu again who wasted no time in biting down on it causing a moan to escape Takanori’s open mouth to his.

Takanori’s eyes flew open and he pulled away all in a matter of seconds before trying to get up.

“What’s going on?” Yuu’s eyes followed him after he got off him as he sat up trying to draw in a straight breath.

“D-did I take it so far?”

Takanori looked at him for an instant before shaking his head “i.. just wanna go home”

“What have I done?”

“Nothing... I’m... I’m confused” he tried to explain as he stood up and was about to leave but was held from his wrist.

“It’s three in the morning, you can’t leave now, we’re in the fucking woods” he tried to be reasonable but Takanori’s terrified look told him how stupid he sounded.

“Three! How’s that even possible!” Takanori took out his phone and his eyes widened at the clock.

“Hey, calm down, it’s better for you not to leave now, there are animals nearby and you don’t wanna get attacked, right?”

“Well, I’m not sure that I won’t if I stayed”

“Oh my god”... “I won’t hurt you, I won’t attack you, I wouldn’t even kiss you if you don’t want to!”

“I can see how confused you are and i understand, and I won’t take it for granted.. just leave in the morning”

“I can leave if you don’t trust me around” he continued as he watched his terrified eyes soften a bit.

“I can’t stay around you.. you’re confusing me, I can’t think straight”

“Can’t you wait for tomorrow?”

“I don’t wanna do something I’d regret”

“Then don’t!”

“I can’t! I need to go home”

“Then why do you want to stay away so bad?” Yuu walked closer as he locked him under his gaze.

“Yeah you’re surely not taking it for granted” Takanori barely let out his words as he felt speechless under his sharp gaze.

“You said you can’t trust me... why don’t you take tonight as proof? And see if I could be trusted?”

..

“You’re the creepy one here..” Yuu spoke after a long pause of silence, looking at Takanori who looked back at him with a big question mark on his face

“Yeah, you’ve been wide awake, staring at me none stop for almost an hour now”

“Haven’t spent a night with a vampire before...sorry” he said sarcastically and watched him roll his eyes at him.

“Hey, stop making things hard for yourself” Yuu said, approaching him and watching him shift uncomfortably on the couch.

He sat next to him and rested his arm behind him on the backrest of the couch, looking at him as he looked away, avoiding the tension.

“Look at me”

“Why?” Takanori looked at him but looked away again as he realized how close their faces were.

“Are you afraid? You think I’ll hunt you down or something?” He spoke in a raspy tone as he smirked and moved closer.

“Well... that’s the point, I’m not sure”

“Try me”

“I actually am”

“You are?”

“Yeah.. staying here after midnight alone is trying..”

“No, that’s not it”

“I know what it is.. don’t you think you’re a bit too close to me? Don’t you think you’re almost on my lap?”

“Oh am I?” Yuu smirked again as he held his chin and moved his face to face his. He stared him in the eyes for a bit, seeing his confusion but also the desire so he grabbed his chin closer, moved his face closer as well until their lips touched and he could take Takanori’s lip in.

He didn’t pull away, instead, he kissed him back that made Yuu cup his cheek and go further in the kiss, tilting his head and welcoming his tongue with a bite. Takanori’s hand travelled up his arm and to his shoulder until he reached his neck and pulled him closer.

In a matter of minutes Yuu was pushing the weight of his body on Takanori’s as they moved to hold him down and got no resistance from him, he actually slipped himself under him as he gradually laid on his back to again find Yuu on top of him and this time his lips wandered to his cheek and down to his jawline leaving wet traces until he reached his neck and began sucking and licking his skin, hearing Takanori’s loud sighs.

It took Takanori a second to jump after he felt his teeth on his skin.

“Shhhh” Yuu held him down with his deathly stare watching his wide eyes with a smirk.

“I ain’t eating you, scaredy-cat... I’m only biting” He smirked mischievously as his tongue moved to the side of his mouth.

“Your skin is irresistible” Yuu spoke with the same smirk before he laughed at Takanori’s expression.

“That’s a human compliment, you should be flattered not scared”

“I don’t think I should be happy hearing that from a bloodsucker”

“I won’t suck your blood... but I may feel like sucking other things” Yuu whispered near his lips before moving further between his legs without breaking their eye contact to hear a moan leave his mouth that made his mischievous smirk grow so he moved again to hear his little moans as he opened his legs in return and wrapped them around his waist, throwing his head to the back to receive more of him as he bent down and started devouring his neck and hearing more of his needy moans.

He went back to his lips as they hungrily kissed while their bodies moved together in a synced pattern.

Yuu’s hands wandered up and down Takanori’s thighs that surrounded him until he made it to his bulge and felt him twitch under his touch, taking in his moans that mixed with his sighs.

He pulled away and watched Takanori open his eyes compellingly to stare at his. His heated cheeks, half-closed eyes and swollen red lips along with his chest rising and falling heavily due to his heavy breathing captured Yuu’s eyes and made it so hard to just get off him as he intended to so he moved closer until a few inches separated their faces.

“Your eyes..” Takanori whispered as he got lost in his orbits and silence took over the situation for a while before Takanori’s moan break it after Yuu rubbed his erection against his then took his lips in, before shoving his tongue in as he kept moving his bulge against Takanori’s.

Yuu’s hands found their way to his t-shirt and pulled it over his head as Takanori’s hands unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his wide chest. His hands wandered Yuu’s chest and as they continued their kiss he circled his nipples with his thumb making him moan in his mouth.

“Fuck I knew almost everything about vampires hnngh.. never knew they were that good”

“So...am I as interesting as you wished?”

“Ugh yeah... I love vampires, I read about them loads and i-ah...watched every movie”

“Never knew I’d be on one’s couch one day” Takanori moaned out his words as Yuu kept on sucking and kissing every inch of his neck while his hands wandered every part of his body seductively.

“I’ll let you know what else I’m good at” he whispered in his ear as his hands found their way to his jeans.

“Fuck, you should be gaining my trust” Takanori said out of breath as he raised his waist up to help him take off his pants before they found each other’s mouths again and Takanori’s hands took its turn to unzip Yuu’s pants.

“Oh i hope i am” he spoke against his lips as he raised his face a bit up to watch him while his hand reached to his bulged boxers and a mischievous smirk stretched his lips as he watched him throw his head to the back with an eye roll and a heavy sigh.

“Now tell me what else you know about vampires” he spoke raspy as his hand sneaked under his boxers and started palming his cock slowly while staring him in the eyes, watching him roll his eyes and suppress his moans, biting down on his lip.

“Ugh you tell me” he clenched his jaw as his hands started rubbing his tip.

“Yeah I’ll tell you much” he smirked, palming his length with a hand and sliding down his own pants with the other.

He bent down devouring his mouth before moving to his neck and to his chest where he caressed his nipple with a hand and circled the other with his tongue while his hand kept its pace squeezing and handing his hardened cock.

He grabbed Yuu’s butt in return and squeezed to feel him smile on his skin and bite down on his nipple coaxing a moan out of his drooling mouth. His mouth left a wet trace and a lot of marks down to his groin where he held his hips and started kissing his dick from above the thin cloth of his boxers just to turn him on, even more, his growing smirk after reaching what he craved made Takanori twitch in need.

He kept on licking the cloth above his bulge, staring him in the eyes and driving him insane hearing him moan his name.

With a grin, he pulled down his boxers slowly exposing and freeing him.

In an instant his mouth was wrapped around his tip as his tongue circled it before he took it in deeper, sucking down on him and started moving in and out.

Hearing Takanori’s heavy breaths and seeing his fists squeezing the couch with his pelvis moving up and down slightly to fuck his mouth hardened him even more.

He pulled his head away making a wet noise as he wrapped his fingers around him and licked his way up to his bellybutton and left a moist trace of kisses all the way to his nipple before sucking it as his hand kept handing his cock, coaxing the most pleasing moans out of him.

He made it to his mouth after leaving a lot of marks on his neck and started devouring him while his hand started stroking him along.

“Hmm.. how does that feel?” He spoke in their kiss and received a moan in his mouth in return that made him pull away with a smirk, take off his own boxers under the heavy gaze of Takanori’s wide eyes.

He leaned in again but this time not only their tongues danced together but also their erections. They both moved against each other, moaning in each other’s mouths as their hands wandered every inch of each other’s bodies eagerly.

‘Damn Takanori what the hell are you doing! He could just end you with one move! But fuck he’s so good...every part of him is doing its job perfectly. His body is so fast and collected. Fuck I’m melting under him I can’t move, he’s sucking my energy out with his kisses I’m so drained. I was supposed to be careful, now I may faint after that and who knows if I ever will wake up, what if that’s how he hunts his human preys, damn I’m doomed already, well at least I’m gonna have a hell of an orgasm before I die.. damn it, he’s so good’

“Uh, I’m coming...fuck!” He moaned and clenched his jaw as his fingers dug deep in his skin, hearing him moan as he came on him as well, they kept moving against each other moistly until they both came undone and Yuu fell on top of him for an instant before getting up and watching him overwhelmed by his orgasm and his chest moving crazily up and down trying to breathe and calm his body down.

He felt something soft on his stomach cleaning it and his dick. He tried to open his eyes but failed to keep them open for more than a second in which he saw that Yuu was cleaning him.

A couple of minutes later he felt his hand on his face and was too drained to open his eyes again, too heavy to move, just waiting for either death or sleep. He felt him caress his cheek with the back of his hand gently before leaning in and leaving a moist kiss on his cheek and whispering something that he was too far away to hear.

“I love you”

Takanori woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes and heating his face to feel his eyes snap open and his heart jumps out of him to the memory of last night, he jumped to a sitting position before realizing that he was on a bed, covered with a blanket but still naked.

“Morning” he heard the very familiar voice come in and walk towards him.

“Did you sleep well?” He asked with that deep, raspy voice of his, sitting next to him and looking him in the eyes.

'I don’t know why I got so shy and looked away while in fact, my dick was in his throat last night!' Thought Takanori as he looked at him for a few seconds unsurely before nodding to him.

“What’s with that face?... so... you regret it?” 'Damn that smirk you keep showing all the time, are you doing that on purpose?!

“N-no... I mean.. well, that wasn’t what... I thought i-“ 'why the hell can't I speak a damn complete sentence?! Yeah, go ahead that’s what you do, chuckle and show me that fucking smirk again and I’ll come in your face!' Thought Takanori to the sight of Yuu's smirk as he stuttered out his words.

“Well, I hope you didn’t... cause I enjoyed it so much” Yuu whispered in his ear his last part and moved away looking him in the eyes with that pair of pale yellow gorgeous eyes with a mischievous smirk as his gaze moved to his lips and my bare chest, biting down on his full bottom lip as he stared.

'I cleared my throat awkwardly pulling the blanket closer and watched him chuckle again before he stood up and left the room with that sexy walk where he does absolutely nothing but walks normally, but my fucked up mind decided that whatever he does is made only to harden my dick and make my heart go crazy’

..

  
“I told you more than once that I can go home alone why are you walking me home?” Takanori said in slight annoyance, tripping over the ground's unusual curves.

“Because there are animals around, and because I want to” he said in a cool manner without even looking at him which made him smile and look away in hopes to hide it.

“Hey Takanori tell me, have you ever loved someone so much for so long but didn’t get together at last?” He asked randomly or so it sounded to Takanori who looked at him with confusion before looking down again to watch his steps.

“I.. did, but not as long as you might imagine, a long period for you could go to decades huh?”

“Yeah right, and a couple of years are still time, right? How did you feel?”

“I was so disappointed... I got depressed for a while but now when I remember I just laugh at how stupid I was”

“Just because of the situation or.. just loving someone for a long time without telling them is stupid?”

“Both”

“But don’t you think there could be a reason?”

“Well, I didn’t have one, I was just a coward”

“Well I’ve been watching you for two years.. and here you have my reason why i never approached you, does that also count stupidity?” He confessed normally like it was nothing, kinda ignoring Takanori’s shock that he couldn’t ignore anymore after he stopped walking and stood behind in a shock.

“Two years?”

“Yeah...and I fell for you during that short period... I watched everything you do, from afar. I know what you like and what you don’t, I know what you love and what you hate, I know your favourite drink and I know how lonely you’ve been these past two years and I always wanted to be there, always wanted to create any reason to be around you but I couldn’t.. i was afraid, I wasn’t sure I should go nearer, and the time I reached a bit nearer, you caught me and I had to do it.” He finished and watched Takanori’s face stay the same with the same shock.

“I didn’t want to tell you that cause obviously, you think I’m even more creepy and might try to run away.. just for your information, I won’t find you if you tried to leave... I know where you might go but I wouldn’t try to find you. Please before you do...give me a chance” he said, seriously, looking him in the eyes.

“I swear I’m not a creep, I’m not a murderer, I’m not dangerous... I just wanna be with you” he continued and his voice almost pleaded but he got no response.

“If you want time... i can wait, you have all the time, but just... let me know, tell me anything” he said after a minute of silence and no response, he just stared at him not knowing what to say or even think.

“And if you want to find me you don’t have to come here, I’m not always home anyway. I saved my number in your phone.. sorry, I admit.. that was creepy” he looked away before hearing him chuckle.

“I can’t believe what’s happening... for real” he facepalmed before taking his phone out of his pocket to check for his number with the smile still on his face.

“Yuu...simple” he murmured to his phone screen before placing it back in his pocket.

“I gotta find a good excuse to tell my boss for being late... I mean I have a strong one but..” he changed the subject with a smirk, looking away

“You’re not late yet”

“Yeah, but I will be... it’s gonna take forever getting out of the woods”

“My house is not that deep in the forest”

“Yeah, but me getting out is taking forever, plus I still need to go home, change and take a shower”

“I think I can shorten a part of it then” Yuu said from behind him before standing in front of him with his back facing him.

“By stopping me so I’m late even more?”

“Get on” he gestured him to ride his back after he bent down so he can lift him.

“What? No that’s not happening”

“I can snatch you on my shoulder anyway but that’s gonna be more comfortable for both of us, hurry, you were just complaining about being late” he talked without looking at him but gestured his hand on his back to make him hurry.

“It’s fine, I can walk, let’s just- okay okay” he got cut off by him grabbing his arm so he decided to give in.  
..

“Did you say that you run with the speed of a human? Cause I don’t see a human’s speed in this! You’re fucking carrying me and running with the speed of a car!” He snapped in surprise as he felt him hold his thighs around him tight while running.

“Don’t overreact I’m running with a speed of less than 50 km/h”

“Shut up”

“That’s enough put me down” he complained after a couple of minutes before he squeezed his thighs to hush him.

“What part of I don’t grow tired didn’t you understand? My lungs aren’t working I don’t even breath” he chuckled

“Shut up how is that even possible” he huffed on his back and waited till he could stand on the still ground once again.

  
“With the way you walked I think I earned you fifteen extra minutes” he smirked putting him down.

“Well, thanks... but I'd prefer to be late than early with this” he complained but heard him laugh so he raised a brow at him.

“Aren’t you going back?” He asked in confusion when he continued walking

“Nope... I told you I don’t stay home that much, was thinking about getting myself another book”

“Stop it I knew your game already”

“It doesn’t change that I love to read and that I read the book you recommended me and loved it and in search of another”

“You...did?” Takanori tilted his head to look at him and received a nod in return.

“Where are you going then if not home?”

“Don’t worry I won’t be watching you... I’ll take a long walk before I end up in the forest... it’s a good time for a hunt”

“You’re gonna hunt?!”

“Obviously”

“Are you gonna kill the animal?”

“Ah god! Enough with the judging what do you want me to do? Ask for a blood Frappuccino in a café?!”

“You said you don’t kill them”

“It depends”

“What animal will you look for?”

“I think you’re late already won’t you stop talking and walk faster?” Yuu smiled at him, slightly pushing him forward.

“Hey!” He snapped at him in annoyance for him to let go but walked anyway to get rid of his pushes and to get home faster.

“Are you done changing and showering, having breakfast, checking for-“ Yuu complained, counting on his fingers before he shushed him

“Yeah I am, stop, nobody told you to accompany me anyway” he took his keys with a frown and turned to him for an instant to suddenly feel his lips on his leaving a short kiss before he pulled away with a smirk

“Why are you acting like my boyfriend? We’re not even dating yet”

“Yeah yet”

“Means it could happen and it could not”

“Well... I’m sorry then” he shrugged at him with a smile before following him out.

  
“You’re on time, huh” Yuu spoke as he stood next to him waiting for him to open the shop. He gave him a sided, uninterested look before walking inside.

“So, what else did you read? Any recommendations?” he asked, following him inside.

“Well, I don’t think I had a chance to read in the past few days, don't you think?” Takanori aid with a shrug

“I can read while having sex”

“What?! You’ll ruin them both!”

“Just kidding” he chuckled to his expression before taking a seat

“I don’t have sex that much tho...so I read a lot, I'm boring”

“Yeah, I can see” he smirked, looking away before his voice grabbed his attention.

“No, I’m serious... haven’t really had any proper good sex in almost 7 years or something”

“Damn... I... didn’t even ask you”

“Hmm, Haven’t also had anyone’s company in like fifteen years or something”

“I didn’t ask you about that either” Takanori said with a look of confusion as he stared at his blank face.

“But that’s... too much, you’ve been alone all that time?” he said after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Yeah.. well, not literally, of course, I don’t live in a cave”

“Yeah sure, you don’t.. you live in the forest” he mocked him and chuckled.

“I’m not joking, I mean.. there are people that I meet for a few days and never again, and that’s it”

“Oh now I see why someone could watch somebody for whole two years from afar, guess you were bored”

“I’ll be honest. Not bored.. just had enough of my loneliness so, I just thought why not have someone’s company, but since I’m a coward, I chose to keep a distance, but never really planned to ever fall in love again” he finished, looking down, before looking up again to see him trying to hide his shyness.

“Were you in love before, Takanori?”

“Yeah... sure, don’t remember them all but yeah”

“Oh, you heartbreaker” he said with a smirk, narrowing his eyes to find him rolling his eyes at him.

“You said been in love not in a relationship”

“What?”

“I have loads of one-sided love stories”

“Ah...shit” the smirk he had got replaced by furrowed eyebrows as he looked at him.

“Yeah... I’m also a coward”

“You never had a partner?”

“I had...but... the hell of a stupid dickhead that I am made it impossible to be with anyone”

“Why are you blaming yourself?”

“Because I ruined it, every time I am the reason for the breakup” he shrugged with a sad smile.

“That’s kind of a grey area... what kinda reason you mean?”

“Nobody handles my shit... maybe you’ve been watching me for two years, but I can tell how few you know about me”

“It’s not your problem, if they can’t handle you then it won’t work, and you’re not meant to be”

“Yeah, exactly, that’s what happens, so I decided to handle my shit myself. Even that I’m not good at doing”

“Maybe they... left for a reason” he said after a moment of silence, looking at the book in his hand with an absent mind.

“So that I can meet you?” He mocked with a lame chuckle, causing him to raise his sight from the shelf he’s restoring to him.

“Maybe” he said quietly.

“What’s the difference? You don’t know me, and you probably won’t stay too... it’s just a matter of time” he continued, looking back at the bunch of books he had in hand “And that book is not new but it’s amazing” he raised one of the books he had in his hand, waving it.

“I read it before”

“Cool, I have no recommendations then” he put it back and shrugged with his back facing him.

“I’ll pick one myself” he said with a smile even though he didn't look at him but he smiled at him anyway.

..

‘I bought another book, had my last bit of chat with him before heading out, not knowing where to, or when am I supposed to see him again, where and how... I didn’t know what he was truly thinking, he didn’t show any bad or good reaction, it’s not showing that he doesn’t wanna see me again, but also I don’t feel like he wants to meet me again.

I took a walk back to the forest and sat there still, drowning in my thoughts. A deer passing by, was a few meters away, woke all my senses and I couldn’t ignore it,

“I’m sorry but I’m dying of thirst”

That little girl’s eyes locked with mine for an instant before she started running away, bet she could see my bloodlust from under those contacts I’m wearing.

Come here, baby.

  
Just as easy as always... she was weak, it didn’t take time.

When I come to think of my life, that’s the part I hate the most... but the feeling I have now from that blood running down my throat and through my veins can make my guilt wait.

I silenced my desire with the perfect meal, fed my hungry fangs till the last drop. A minute after I was done was all it took for my guilt to flood me.

I let go and got up, was about to leave before I stared at her with guilt.

“I’m sorry”

The more I think about last night the more I feel that it’s gonna be even harder to let go of him under any circumstances... his looks, his sighs, his smirks and chuckles, his moves, touches and moans, he’s captured me and I can’t seem to be able to flee, and I’m not even bothered... I just want him to want me as well, I can’t take last night as a yes, cause maybe, after all, it could only be his body’s reaction to me, not what he truly feels, think I’m gonna have to wait, that’s what I do best, huh? Wait...’

Takanori sat there doing nothing most of his shift from the lack of customers today so he tried to continue the book he was reading before his thoughts flooded him.

‘I can’t believe it took me only one night to fall on my face! He’s making me fall for him, isn’t he? Did I follow his plan? I think I’m gonna dive in deep until I hit the hard rock of reality when he leaves, the man will be shocked in me, I just can’t seem to keep my shit together around him, I don’t wanna fall for him I don’t wanna fall for his eyes or his lips, I don’t wanna fall for his smirk or stupid jokes, I don’t wanna fall for his body, voice or smell, I don’t wanna fall for him.

Is that what it looks like finally? I have a real vampire in my life, they exist, and one of them has a crush on me, what kind of a life is this? What am I supposed to do? If I’m gonna ask myself, well... I do wanna fall for him, but I shouldn’t! Fuck, did you forget what it feels like to be left alone? How it’s like to have your heart ripped apart? Stop it please... you promised not to fall that deep again’

•••

“What?” Takanori’s voice went out deep as Yuu pulled away from their kiss and stared at him.

Four days ago he didn’t want to fall for him, but he had to watch himself shirtless underneath him on his own bed four days later.

“I’m a bit overwhelmed” Yuu spoke on his lips before kissing him shortly.

“That you accepted me, that you called me...and that you want me now” he smiled at him so he could only smile back as he looked at his honey-yellow eyes.

They kissed again for another long, deep exciting round as their hands wandered each other’s bodies nonstop when Takanori started moaning Yuu pulled away with a smirk.

‘I traced his swollen bottom lip with my thumb feeling myself getting harder before i shoved it inside his mouth to feel his tongue wrap around it and his teeth biting on it to turn me on, even more, he looked me in the eyes, with his half-closed charming gems that never fails to capture me, I saw how ready he was and how bad he wanted me not to mention his erection under me. I did want him as bad as he did, i needed him. I want him right now.’

“I want you” Yuu whispered seductively in his ear to cause the shivers to run down his body and feel him twitching beneath him.

“Take me” Takanori whispered on his lips before he attacked him and they started kissing with an exploding passion where their bodies moved fast against each other and their moans mixed together.

“What’s that look? Is that your first time?” “With a man?” Yuu said as he pulled away, standing on his knees with a knee on each side of Takanori’s torso.

“Tsk.. my first time with a bloody vampire” he smirked at him with a seductive glare.

“Is it for you?”

“It is” he said with the same faint smile on his face to see him smirk mischievously and bite down on his bottom lip with that desire in his eyes that drove him crazy.

“Well, I’m your first then... let me make it special” he said with that playful smirk on his face, sitting up and surrounding his neck with his arms as he pulled him close for a kiss as Yuu now was sitting on his lap.

Takanori tilted his head to deepen their kiss then he started sucking on his tongue before licking his mouth and taking in his lip as Yuu kept moving his pelvis on him while his arms surrounded him and his hands kept caressing and squeezing his flesh.

In a matter of minutes, Takanori was pushed to the back to lay down again topped by him so his hand sneaked their way to his jeans, unbuttoned it along with the zipper then slowly pushed it down, touching his thighs.

In an instant he pulled away, taking his jeans down himself along with his boxers in a matter of a few moments before he lifted Takanori’s waist off the bed with a hand and slid down his pants and boxers as well with the other before attacking his neck and holding him down with his weight.

Takanori opened his legs further and wrapped them around his waist to let their cocks touch. He started moving his pelvis up and down to rub himself against him to coax some deep and low moans from him in his mouth. Takanori’s hand wandered his chest, touching his nipples and rested on his abdomen before he pushed himself up without breaking the kiss and then flipped him over and sat on him, the kiss didn’t break and their little dance didn’t stop until Takanori’s hand reached Yuu’s cock and wrapped his fingers around him before gradually squeezing to hear another soft moan into his mouth. He gave him a stroke before moving his hands up and down touching himself with it to earn a double pleasure point.

His mouth moved from his full lips to his neck before he felt him move to shift their position again.

“Tsk.. wait” Takanori lightly pushed him back till he laid back there with his questioning look as he tilted his head a bit.

He gave him a kiss on his closed lips before moving to his chest and leaving a wet trace down to his groin before he looked up with a smirk and kept his eyes locked with his as he kissed his tip and watched him roll his eyes and bite his bottom lip before his hand found its way to Takanori’s hair and tangled his fingers with his strands and started tugging at them as he felt his mouth wrap around him and take all of him in until he slightly gagged.

He watched him suck him in and out moving his head along before he synced his thrusts with his movements and threw his head to the back, moaning his name.

“Is that your first time too?” He teased with a smirk before taking his tip in again and watched him smirk as well as he tried to bite it away, he shook his bead and a little moan escaped his mouth as Takanori’s tongue licked repeatedly over his tip.

“First time to feel like that” he almost moaned out as he watched him hand his own cock.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” he said stroking him against his mouth.

“It is, asshole”

He smirked before giving him one last suck and sat upon him before he got turned over and was topped again by him who rested between his legs.

“You’re dying to dominate, huh” Takanori teased with a smirk as he felt him open his legs wider and feel his fingers around his entrance.

“Uh, wait” he pushed himself up and turned a bit to reach his nightstand before he was grabbed and repositioned just as he was.

“Ah! Wait, I ain’t going anywhere” he frowned at him but smirked at his serious expression.

‘Damn those eyes are flooding me with his desire, that serious look he has got me so under control, I can’t even be playful as much, he’s too ready to waste any time, he’s too in it to joke around, he needed me so much to think of anything else, and that exactly is what made me act even more mischievous’

He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers rubbing them together and didn’t break their eye contact where he kept his sexy smirk on.

Yuu bit his lip hard as he watched him turn to the side a bit and reach his hole with his own fingers and finger himself.

He kept looking at him while doing so as he watched his eyes darken. He moaned when he entered his second finger still looking at him “Damn I’m gonna need to stretch a lot” he said, watching him slick his dick as well before his hand was snatched away and placed beside his head.

“Ah-what?” He furrowed his eyebrows at him before he gasped to the feeling of his fingers inside of him going so deep at once.

“Uh! Dammit!” He gasped slamming his head to the back against the pillow.

He started pushing himself down on his fingers and biting his lip to Yuu’s dead stare on him.

“Ah fuck, don’t look at me that way or I’ll come on your face”

“I’m gonna fuck you till the sun's up” he whispered in his ear and licked it to hear him let out a long moan.

Takanori opened his eyes to his fingers sliding out and felt him adjust his position between his legs that he held with both hands on each side.

He rested a leg on his shoulder and bent the other close to his face till he moaned in pain.

“Oh.. no.. you’re gonna break my back, hold on” he frowned at him stretching his leg on his shoulder and sliding his body a bit down.

“Try not to break me”

“It’s gonna hurt the same, stupid” Yuu let out a dark chuckle as he squeezed his thighs before kissing the inside of his thigh and sucking on it hard and after leaving a few marks he entered himself in Takanori’s open hole slowly as he watched his playful smirk get replaced with a pleased expression.

He barely kept himself slow, barely stopped himself from pushing his all in at once, he pushed in deeper slowly until almost all of him took place inside of him.

He stayed still for a few moments to get used to him before he started moving but this time he couldn’t keep himself slow anymore and he couldn’t go easy as he planned, he thrust in and out strongly, coaxing a scream out of him as he did so.

“Dammit Yuu, ugh!” He yelled, throwing his head to the back and moaning loudly.

His moans only added up to Yuu’s desire to go even harder but what’s left awake of his sanity controlled him a bit not to go too rough on him cause he already started screaming.

“Ah! Fuck Yuu!.. why are you.. hnghh.. so damn good”

He slowed down a bit and leaned down to reach for a kiss, bending his legs along. He started devouring his mouth, biting hard on his lips and tongue, swallowing down all his moans.

He pulled back to stare at him, just to watch his face and how good he’s making him feel only to be met by a shocked glance for a second before he sighed

“What?”

“You sc-ared the fuck .. out of me”

“What? Why” he stopped for a few seconds in confusion.

“Don’t stop.. it’s just your eyes” Takanori said with a smirk pushing himself on him to keep him going.

He smirked at him and started speeding up again “they’re red aren’t they?” He teased with his hoarse voice to watch him nod as he bit his lip and closed his eyes shut as he synced his thrusts with his.

“Am I making you feel good?” He whispered on his lips, watching him suppress his moans.

“Yeah”

“How good?”

“So good.. ugh- you’re so fucking good”

“Ha?” He clapped against him in one hard thrust that made him scream so he smirked, leaned down and licked his opened lips.

“Aah fuck!... you seriously don’t grow tired, dammit I can’t”

He hushed him with a kiss, whispering “you can”.

Takanori’s hand crawled to his own erection and was about to rub himself before he got his hand snatched and brought back next to his head.

He leaned down and started crazily sucking on the skin of his neck, leaving loads of dark spots and teeth marks all over his neck and shoulders as his hand started toughly squeezing his thighs and butt, digging his nails deep in his skin and bruising him.

With every lick, squeeze, and thrust he was reaching nearer to his fall. He started moaning as well as he held him down strongly to prevent him from moving and his hands toughly holding him down as he started thrusting harder and faster with his own loud moans mixing with his, who was shaking to the thrusts and hearing him clap against him.

Takanori’s loud groans as he came between their stomachs gave Yuu his last push before he came with a loud and raspy moan as he stopped thrusting and remained inside of him. All of him.

He pulled himself out with a moan before pushing inside to his fullest for the last time as he remained inside of him after he came for a few moments feeling his arms wrapped still and strong around him before they fell to each side of the bed loosely.

He pulled out of him and heard him moan tiredly as he pulled away to see his face that was frowned due to the emptiness he just felt. He stared at his barely opened eyes till they fell shut and his breaths calmed a bit down.

“I love you” Yuu whispered near his lips, leaving a soft kiss on his mouth before leaving the bed.

He felt his hand holding his wrist before he gets off the bed so he turned around to see his closed eyes and peaceful face. He leaned in and kissed him and before pulling away he felt him slightly kissing him back so he smiled on his lips before pulling away and staring at his slightly opened eyes that closed in a matter of seconds but kept holding his wrist.

He heard him take one deep, long breath before his breathing calmed down completely and his hand loosened around his wrist so he cupped his cheek and caressed his skin before getting out of bed.

  
‘He wanted me. He trusted me himself and his body, despite knowing who I am and what I’m capable of, he trusted me.

I wanna jump around and laugh out loud, but instead, I took a fast shower in his bathroom and went back to his room, sat next to him, and stared at him for.. I don’t know, hours? I just watched him breathe, and with every breath, he inhaled he took a piece of my sanity along with it.

I couldn’t help the shrink in my heart as I saw his bruised and scratched body, my nails left reddened traces all over his soft skin, my teeth left loads of marks everywhere, not to mention the too many hickeys all over his body, his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs, fuck I bruised him.

I wish he even tried to push me away.’

..

Takanori opened his eyes to the sunlight to realize he's in his room.

  
“Yuu?”

He looked around and felt a shrink in his heart when he didn't see him, of course, he left. He got out of bed feeling the pain in his back and pelvis.

'Damn, that was legendary.' He thought with a lazy smile as he took lazy steps out, barely walking normally before his heartbeat rose excitedly after seeing him watching TV on his sofa.

He turned around when Takanori stepped closer and the prettiest smile lit up his face as he stood up and walked towards him, fully clothed.

“Good morning” Yuu said, approaching him with a smile.

“Morning...I thought you left”

“Should I?”

“No” “but what did you do for a whole night, did you just watch TV?”

“No... I also watched you” he smirked and raised a brow at him so Takanori couldn’t hold back his giggle

“That’s the most boring thing you could punish yourself with, did you hate our sex that much” he continued chuckling as he watched him frown in confusion

“Boring? I watched you for hours” he smirked with his brows still furrowed,

'you either are insanely in love with me or you’re a really creepy stalker!'

“If you told me that a couple of weeks ago... I surely would’ve thought that you are a creepy old man” Takanori said ironically with a slight chuckle.

“And what are you thinking now?”

“I... think it’s lovely... but still boring” he giggled and attacked his lips and it only took Takanori a second to wrap his arms around him already.

“I’m sorry”

“What? Why?”

He pulled away to create a distance between them and pointed at Takanor's body with shame written on his face, he didn’t understand him until he looked down on his body.

“I didn’t even notice” he checked his arms, thighs and chest and noticed that he marked every spot of his skin.

“I’m really sorry, it turned out rough and I didn’t want it to be like that”

“Oh, but I love it rough, did I complain?” he couldn't help but smirk, saying that.

“No.. but that’s because you didn’t even see them until I pointed them out”

“I don’t care... I never enjoyed sex that much before, so don’t ruin my morning with that unnecessary apology” Takanori smiled, rubbing his arm before furrowing his eyebrows at him “Hey didn’t you like it?!”

“Are you kidding me?” Yuu smirked, approaching him and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close and burying his face in his neck.

“Okay, I get that you liked it” Takanori giggled and heard him chuckle on his skin as he left gentle and moist kisses all over his neck.

“I’ll go take a shower, wanna join me?” Takanori spoke in Yuu's hair so he pulled away with that smirk again.

“I showered already but I don’t mind joining you”

Takanori was already naked so he made it straight to the bathtub and watched him get undressed with a smirk

Takanori stood under the running water, waiting for him to join and lazily rubbing his arms. As soon as he stepped in the bathtub Takanori grabbed him against the wall and kissed him and their bodies touched.

He kissed him back and ran his hands from his hips to his shoulders before pulling away.

“I don’t wanna add up to your bruises... let me clean you” he whispered, caressing his cheek and watched him smile with a sigh.

A few minutes later he was sitting in his deep bathtub almost hugging his knees and surrounded by Yuu’s legs on each side, he sat right behind him, rubbing his body with a soap bar as Takanori stared at his feet.

“Why did your face look so serious and dark last night?.. oh god you scared me at some point” he chuckled, still looking at his feet.

“Did I? I don’t know really, haven’t seen my face before” he chuckled ironically before a frown took its place on his face “But did I really scare you? Did you think I was gonna hurt you?”

“No, not really... I was too busy to think about life and death since I was dying already underneath you”

Yuu’s worried face softened as he heard him giggle and he smirked to his mention.

“You were so mischievous, you didn’t stop... you made it harder not to fuck you immediately”

“Your serious face didn’t help but make me joke around even more” he chuckled again feeling his hand with the soap bar on his abdomen.

“Are your scratched spots burning because of the soap?”

“No, not really. Is there any on my back?”

“No.. since you were laying on your back, I couldn’t make it there... sure thing there must’ve been loads if I could”

Takanori giggled and felt himself blushing while he grabbed his arm and raised it to wipe on his side and underarm with his foamy hand now.

“Yuu”

“Hmm?” He put down his arm and did the same with the other before he froze to his response.

“I love you”

Takanori said, staring at his feet before his eyes started looking around as he searched for any movement behind him.

“Are you alright?” He turned his face to him and couldn’t help but grin to his priceless reaction, he stared at him in disbelief with glossy, happy eyes and remained speechless so Takanori turned around again with a shy smile and rested his back to his chest.

“Well I’m... just... too happy to talk” he said as he continued moving the soap bar on his skin trying to calm his nerves down.

“You know it’s so weird”

“What?”

“That you’re not breathing” he stared at nothing as he poured all his focus on his back to sense any movement in his chest.

“You never breath?”

“Like this?” Yuu said as his chest rose and fell twice so he flinched off his chest a bit before resting his back again.

“Did you just breath?!”

“No, I moved my muscles... but I can inhale, when I sniff” he chuckled and heard him sigh in disappointment.

“But.. your organs... not all of them stopped working, right? Why those only?”

“I have no idea, to be honest, didn’t try to search about it since I was never interested in my new body or my new kind”

“What? You never met any of your kind?”

“Of course I did... but I didn’t feel like staying, didn’t feel like belonging there around them”

“I can’t even wish that I met you earlier cause I would’ve been a stupid teenager” he chuckled before feeling the water running again over his body after Yuu turned it on on both of them and started rubbing the soap away, listening to him.

“I bet you were adorable as a kid”

“I was an idiot.. and still am” Takanori said with a pout, staring at the wall.

“My little idiot”

Takanori once again felt himself blushing and smiled shyly.

“Okay stop it... why are you so cute this morning? Are you always that soft after sex?”

“Not really... your effect on me hasn’t worn out yet and as I started getting back to normal you sank your words in my heart, sorry, gotta deal with that mood for a while now, no complaining allowed”

“Watch me complain when it’s over”

•••

  
‘Days passed and I never thought we’ll get closer this fast... I fall for him daily and he’s always there to catch me, I feel his love in all his actions, his conversations, his touches, his looks, his kisses and whenever we have sex I feel his love, he makes love to me, he cares about me and... I never really thought he could turn out like this, I thought he was tough and hard to deal with... but he’s so soft and loving, he sometimes might be rough but... he’s so sweet, could never believe he’s a real vampire if I haven’t seen it with my own eyes.

He pops up at my doorstep a lot and meets me after work. It’s been only two weeks since we first had sex and damn I can’t keep my shit together around him, yesterday was our tenth time.

He seemed a bit off today so I thought I should just go home and I did.. and since we kept fucking each other until five in the morning, I didn’t sleep so I just made it straight to bed and blacked out’

On the other side, Yuu was sitting near his house, it was late at night and most animals were asleep and he didn’t feel like hunting so he stared at the starry sky and couldn’t help thinking about him, and everything about him. He fell madly in love with him but every time his heart flies and he grins at their memories he would always end up with a shrinking heart and a lump in his throat, his nature always ruins his happiness and face him with his bitter reality and he’d find himself thinking of their future.. which was not there. What future could they possibly have together... he is immortal, he will have to watch him leave one day, if not leave life.. leave him, he will go one day and take his heart away, he can’t survive the thought of him leaving, but he can never dare make him a monster like himself either...

His inner conflict was eating him alive and destroying every bit of his happiness.. but still, whenever he was with him, he would just forget about it all, kiss him and get lost in his world, let him take away all his concerns and doubts... make love to him and have his heart healed.

Even if he will leave him one day, he wanted to be a good memory he’d smile when thinking of, he wanted to be the exciting part of his youth, he wanted to make it worthwhile, and then he’ll have to deal with his broken heart for ages.

  
•••

  
“Look who’s gonna spend the day in bed today” Yuu mocked walking into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him as he prepared himself lunch.

“Yay me” Takanori cheered uninterestedly with a chuckle before feeling his lips on the back of his neck.

“Tho I wouldn’t mind sharing you that bed the whole day”

He hummed on his skin and his hands moved further to his groin.

“Oh my god let me have a peaceful lunchtime for god’s sake” he whined as he felt his excitement on his butt and heard him giggle.

“Why don’t you cook this? You forgot about food?” He sneaked out of his grip and turned back to him with a plate of sliced chicken breasts.

“Well... yeah I kinda-“

“I’ll remind you” he cut him off, getting vegetables out of the fridge.

“You’re not disgusted by food, are you?”

“Um... no i..” he stood there with a plate in his hand as his eyes followed the moving figure in front of him.

“Alright, then why don’t you help me out?”

“Okay but.. I don’t know what to do” he chuckled and watched him put things down and look at him.

“I’ll tell you”

“Even before I change I used to suck at cooking... I couldn’t even make a proper meal, my wife would-“ his heart dropped and he froze before Takanori turned to him to see his confused face.

He never mentioned any of his relationships to him and he has no clue what his reaction might be plus that he always would gloom to the memory of her, he doesn’t know if it’s because he could never stop loving her or because he used to love her so much or because she was his wife so he just stood there awkwardly looking at him.

“You had a wife?”

“Yeah... I was once married” he smiled awkwardly before he watched him get back to what he was doing.

“So you never really cooked for yourself?”

“I... tried but it will always taste like shit so I gave up” he answered confusedly and stayed silent for a few moments.

“I.. thought you’ll react differently”

“Differently? To what? That you suck at cooking? Or the fact that you were once married? ” He asked jokingly but he nodded at him so he frowned a bit.

“Why would I? You’re almost two hundred years old, having a wife at some point of your life was.. kinda necessary I guess” he chuckled unsurely and placed a pan on the stove.

“And you’re talking about food so that must’ve been a long while ago”

“Yeah.. very long ago”

“Ehm so... what do I do with these exactly?” Yuu cleared his throat and changed the subject with relief.

“Here’s the hot pan, place them here and I’ll pass you the spices”

He did as he was told and tried his best to make it less terrible than it used to be.

“Oh I do really miss eating” he said, putting down a plate for him and sitting across the table with his chin rested on the palm of his hand.

“I already feel bad for eating in front of you so don’t make it worse”

“No don’t!” He giggled.

“Does it smell bad?”

“I wouldn’t want to smell that all day but it’s fine”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?!”

“What would you do? Starve?.. come on try my disaster” he chuckled and stared at him as he tasted the chicken.

His face changed and reddened while his eyes started watering.

“Oh shit what have I done?” He said, staring him in the eyes with growing concern.

He started coughing and stuffed his mouth with salad as the other sat there in confusion.

“Did you empty the chilli powder down on it?!” He spoke with a chocked voice, wiping his eyes and fanning himself before he made it to the fridge and emptied half a bottle of water in his mouth.

“Holy shit I’m sorry... I didn’t even recognize it the smell is different... I just.. you said you love the taste of paprika and I thought that was paprika so I put a bit more.. damn are you okay? Are you allergic to spicy food?”

He spoke with concern and rubbed his back continuously before he heard him chuckle.

“Why would I have chilli powder in my kitchen if I’m allergic?”

“I’m sorry I’ll order you food instead of this, just drink some milk or something”

“I’m fine, I love spicy food... not that much but I’m fine”

“Hell no, you’re not eating this disaster” he cursed as he emptied it in his trash basket.

“Thank you” Takanori smiled at him as he swallowed his first big bite of the sandwich that just got here.

“I’m never stepping near that area again” he said in disappointment, pointing to the kitchen.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault... of course you didn’t mean to burn my guts” he giggled and watched him hide his face in his hands in shame.

It was sunset outside as they sat lazily on the couch watching a movie before Takanori’s giggle rang around as he felt his hands on his butt all of a sudden.

“The movie is boring” Yuu spoke in his ear before biting his earlobe coaxing another giggle from him.

“Why don’t you try to find something else then” he said, handing him the controller before he threw it behind him and leaned him down, hovering his torso over him and biting his lip with a smirk.

“I have a better idea” he smirked and wrapped his legs around him, sneaked his hand under his back before lifting him up and making his way to his bedroom.

“You waste no time huh” he mocked before he threw him down on the mattress and took off his jacket and t-shirt before attacking his mouth that welcomed him with his tongue out.

His hands made it to his chest under his sweater and started caressing his nipples coaxing a few moans out of him in his mouth.

“Woah.. look at you” Takanori smirked, looking him in the eyes.

“What?”

“You’re eyes are bloody red already”

“Well, I’m horny as fuck but I also didn’t hunt for a while”

“Oh god, are you thirsty?”

“Don’t worry I’m not sinking my fangs in you” he said with a smirk before Takanori sat up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Isn’t that bad?”

“What?”

“Your thirst”

“No it’s fine I can wait till tomorrow” Yuu said with a shrug.

“Why didn’t you go today?”

“Cause... it’s your day off, and I wanted to spend it with you”

“Hey, why are you worried? You think I’m gonna lose it and suck your life out?” Yuu frowned at him and sat in the opposite of him.

“No, I just... didn’t you say that biting a human does not necessarily change them and also doesn’t kill them?”

“I did” he tilted his head and looked at him confusedly.

“And it doesn’t cause serious harm?”

“It doesn’t... I mean, of course it could, it depends.. why are you even asking?”

“Why don’t you bite me?”

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, how's it going? please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Not sure when the next update is going to be, this story is going to be two chapters only and maybe the next one is gonna be a bit longer? idk not sure cause I didn't finish it yet, but maybe next Thursday and if not, I will not make you wait more than two weeks max maybe if I found a good reaction to this one I may get motivated and finish it faster who knows *shrugs*


	2. ~Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have an announcement!  
> This story was supposed to be only two chapters long but... it would've been really really long so I decided to make it three chapters so Yaay another chapter to wait for!  
> idk if that is a good thing tho xD  
> please enjoy and tell me what you think!  
> Ps: the last chapter might be shorter than this and the first one.

II

  
“Why don’t you bite me?”

“Wha- excuse me?” Yuu’s eyes widened and he frowned confusedly.

“I’m serious...why don’t you do it?”

“Why do you want me to?! I’m not dying of thirst i said i can wait till tomorrow, I’m not gonna collapse or something” he chuckled in irony and was about to kiss him again before he seized his shoulders to stop him.

“You don’t have to wait until you’re dying” Takanori continued seriously

“I can’t! What are you saying?”

“What is wrong with what I’m saying?”

“I can’t even feed on you, you’ll certainly die”

“Then have a little treat?”

“What are you... fuck this bullshit cut it!”

“What bullshit?! I want you to bite me and suck my blood, I wanna give you that, what’s stupid about it?”

“Don’t you hear yourself?”

“Yuu, baby I’m offering you something... why are you so shocked if it won’t hurt me then why not?”

“Because... I’m not gonna use you! Don’t offer me such a thing, that’s not how things work”

“Don’t make me feel cheap...i know what I’m talking about... and I don’t see it as ‘using’ it’s more like... I’m gonna give you a part of me”

“No, Takanori it has no points of view... I live on blood and blood only, I wouldn’t really want to suck my boyfriend’s blood to make our bond stronger or something...if it’s fine with you I'm not gonna be fine with it, I won’t allow this to happen” Yuu said, standing up and taking a step away from the bed.

“Why are you making me feel like I’m trying to steal your innocence or something?” Takanori chuckled while the other kept his frown.

“Okay...do it for me, let me try”

“What? Try what? Is it a game of some sort to you? That’s a life-threatening action! I don’t even think you’ll bear the pain... Takanori, forget about it”

“Why did you decide that for yourself?!” Takanori stood out of bed and stepped close to him.

“Do I smell bad or something? Are you disgusted?”

“What? No!”

“Then what is it?”

“I won’t bite you!”

“I’m trying to help”

“Then don't, I won’t get rid of the guilt”

“Guilt? What for? I’m the one asking... is it that you won’t control yourself and might kill me? Or that once you try it you won’t accept other blood? Is it because you’re worried about me?”

“Takanori, it will hurt like hell, and you might faint due to what I’m gonna unexpectedly take out of your body and I don’t know how your body’s gonna cope and if it will weaken you... I don’t wanna risk anything, just forget about it”

“Well, we won’t know unless we try”

“Oh my god...”

“Hey baby, I’ll be fine... if I couldn’t bear it I’ll tell you to stop, will you be able to stop?”

“Of course! But no i-“

“Then give it a try, don’t you wanna taste me?” He whispered with a smirk as he saw the disbelief on his face.

“Don’t... don’t go this way”

“Oh my god, don’t make me beg you more! Go ahead already your fangs are out”

“Takan-“ Takanori hushed him with his lips before he hugged him and pushed his head towards his neck.

“I don’t really have to bite your neck” Yuu spoke on his skin, feeling his hand in his hair.

“Doesn’t matter, it'll be sexier anyway”

“Oh my god are you a masochist or something?” He mocked and tried to pull away but he held him still against his neck

“If that's what I am to feel your pain then let me be one” Takanori said sarcastically causing Yuu's smile to fade, feeling his fangs grow in need and couldn’t keep himself together anymore but still tried to hold back one last time before his tongue was out on his skin already. He sucked a spot of his skin and surrounded it by his teeth in his mouth but pulled back again.

“Baby, it’s fine” Takanori caressed his hair and sighed deeply before he felt his mouth on his skin again so he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the other side to give him access of a bigger space.

“If you couldn’t bear it, I’ll stop immediately, but don’t move suddenly or push me away” he warned in his ear and heard him hum in response.

Yuu reached to the level where he couldn’t really stop himself anymore and pushed away all his morals, and just sank his fangs in that area he picked and heard him scream and tighten his arms around him.

He screamed once again then he started moaning loudly, still squeezing him between his arms, feeling his hands on his body, one on his back and the other tangled between his hair and holding his head still.

‘I felt like he was sucking the life out of me, the pain was strange but... I didn’t hate it, I actually loved it, I love the feeling of his long sucks, I felt good that he was feeling good because of me, I don’t know what I was thinking but I don’t regret it.

His grip on my hair was so tight, it felt like I’m seriously gonna die if I moved so I just stood there still, letting my pain out in my grip on him.

He was holding me steady with all his power, the pain wasn’t getting worse it was almost the same since he sank his fangs in and till he took them out.

I started feeling heavy in his arms and my knees weakened, I still felt his sucks and moaned, I don’t know if it was from pain or pleasure... but I couldn’t stop.

I felt his fangs getting out of me and felt his tongue on my skin, he licked over it repeatedly and I don’t know if I’m still bleeding but his grip lightened around me. The hand on my back started rubbing me and the hand in my hair caressed it and rubbed my roots. He pulled away after a wet kiss on that spot and kept hugging me but held me tighter when I felt heavier in his arms.

“Damn it baby” he spoke in my hair and kissed it.

I wasn’t much aware of my body's settings but he lifted me up and laid me down back on bed then pulled away so I opened my eyes with a smile but didn't expect to see guilt flooding out of his.'

“That was so good” Takanori murmured with a smirk when Yuu placed his fingers on his neck where he bit him and started rubbing it gently.

“I’m sorry” he whispered with a sad frown.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, I’ll never do it again, please don’t ask me to” his voice sounded heavy and regretful.

“What? But I’m fine! And I actually liked it”

“No, you’re not fine... and that’s not something you should enjoy”

“But I did”

“I-i won’t do it again okay? I won’t”

“I fucking loved it, come here”

Takanori wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck and pulled him down, started kissing but he didn’t kiss him back, he was... dead still.

“What?”

“Takanori you don’t understand...i-“

“It happened already, I enjoyed it and I’m fine and you’ll do nothing with your glum so get over it”

“It’s not that easy! I’m... disgusted of myself” he sounded unsure and looked down, breaking Takanori's heart.

“What? No, baby don’t”

Takanori sat up and took Yuu in his arms... he didn’t mean to make him feel this way, he thought he was gonna like it, thought he’ll enjoy it, but his voice and the look in his eyes were breaking his heart and he just didn’t know what to do...

“Yuu... it’s okay baby, I’m really okay and I loved it... I wouldn’t push you again but believe me it was good and I’m sure you liked it didn’t you? Or did I taste like shit?” Takanori spoke in his hair, rubbing his back hoping he could just stop feeling this way.

“No you didn’t...you tasted so good” he pulled away to look at him but was still in his arms.

“But what part of that shit did you like, it’s unbearable”

“Maybe you’re judging from your experience but if I was the one biting you, would you still hate it the same?” He stared at Takanori blankly for a while before blinking a few times.

“You wouldn’t, would you?... That’s what it is, I wouldn’t really bear to be touched by anyone the way you touch me but because it’s you it feels different and I want it, even if it was pain. I felt your every suck and it didn’t drain me, it felt like I’m... I don’t know really but i felt like my veins were beating life out to you, i... don’t want this to be last time... maybe every once in a while won't hurt?... if you don’t wanna talk about it now I won’t push you but I had to let you know how I feel about it” Takanori said in a gentle voice trying to soothe his tension.

“Please wipe that glum away, you’re breaking my heart” Takanori caressed his cheek, smiled at him and saw his eyes soften.

“I love you” Yuu whispered in a choked voice before hugging him again and burying his face in his neck.

“I love you too, Yuu... so much”

“I don’t wanna hurt you... I don’t wanna cause you pain... please, I love you”

Yuu's voice cracked and Takanori's heart broke to that tone of his voice so he kissed his hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d feel like this... hey look at me” Takanori held his face with his hands and felt a stab at his heart when he saw his glossy eyes.

“I’m sorry” he kissed Yuu and felt the guilt creep in him but he pushed it away as he started kissing him back passionately.

Yuu pulled away and left the room after telling him to wait a minute and then came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of juice so Takanori grinned at him.

“I think that might help?” he sat next to him after handing him the glass and Takanori couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at the glass for a few seconds.

Takanori laid down after drinking then Yuu laid next to him with his head on his shoulder and they stayed silent for a while... didn’t care much cause they felt safe and comfortable so they didn’t mind staying like this for the whole night.

“Yuu”

“Hmm?”

“When did you change? How was it... what happened?” “If you’re okay with me asking”

Yuu chuckled and looked up at him with a smile before reaching for his lips then raised his upper body to rest on his elbow so that he has a better view while talking.

“Of course I’m fine with you asking” he grinned then kissed Takanori's forehead then hummed, staring at the ceiling.

“It was 155 years ago... two weeks after my 35th birthday, I was then married and had a son. I was going back home from work when I was stopped by a stranger in my way that kidnapped me somewhere that wasn’t far but I didn’t know where it was, he had a dark look in his eyes that I still remember, I was naive, thought he wanted to rob me and I couldn’t even defend myself, i was terrified and my heart almost stopped at the sight of his fangs and my mind stopped working, I don’t really remember much and he said something to me that I forgot... something that left an impression of him being an angry victim or something, he didn’t want to be in this alone, so he meant it. He bit me and changed me and I never saw him again”

“O my god! What did you do?”

“I fainted and it was an empty place, I woke up so dizzy and drained, I thought it was a dream and my wallet was with me so I was confused but the pain in my neck reminded me and I freaked out and cried, I didn’t know what to do i was too afraid to go home or to do anything, it was night, so quiet and all shops were closed, I just assumed it was after midnight and I was right. When I made it back home my wife was insanely worried about me and crying. I was frightened and I didn’t know what to say or do, she just hugged me and tried to calm me down and gave me water but I kept throwing up and I had a nerves break down... it was a terrible night, I don’t remember exactly but I told her that something strange happened and I can’t go to hospital or police and I went to bed but of course I couldn’t sleep, but thankfully she did, and after that hideous night, I left. At dawn, I made it to the bathroom and I freaked out to what I saw, I turned paler and my eyes weren’t dark brown anymore they were a colour of caramel and I looked terrible. That’s when I decided I should run away, i kissed her and broke down, writing her a message, telling her that I still love her and that I’m with no other woman but I had to leave cause I’m no longer me and that she shouldn’t witness the new me or stay with me anymore and that I’ll always watch her and our son and begged her not to hate me... I watched my sleeping six years old child before I touched him for the last time and left my family in tears, and that’s how my cursed life began”

Takanori wrapped his arms around him and hugged him as he tried hard not to cry.

“I’m sorry” Takanori said in his chest.

“It’s fine, babe... I don’t really mind talking to you about my past”

“I shouldn’t have reminded you”

“It’s okay... I didn’t forget anyway”

“S-so... you have grandchildren?” Yuu smiled at him and shook his head

“He died at the age of eleven in an accident and...I saw it”

“I was far away, barely seeing him, I got shocked and couldn't move but then I ran to him by instinct before I saw the crowd around him and my legs froze... I forgot how I looked like and who I've become, fear paralyzed me and I couldn't approach him, I stood there watching them taking him away and taking my dead heart along with him... I saw my wife breaking down at home alone and that's when I knew that he died...I couldn’t be beside her at a time like this...I grieved on my own and so she did. I cried for weeks not just for losing my son but for her as well, I never got rid of the guilt, not the guilt of leaving her alone or the one of not saving my son when I could... she lost me and him and remained, sad and alone and my heart broke as I watched her grow in despair.” He felt a lump in his throat that cracked his voice so he stopped and looked up.

“One time, only for one time she talked to me... she was out and looked to the sky with tears and told me that she doesn’t hate me but she wished I could explain to her, or be with her in such a time and that if I even know that our son is dead or that if I’m even alive, she stopped then and laughed thinking she was going insane and talking to the sky not knowing I was nearby and heard her... and was dying of guilt but was too much of a coward to ever approach her or anyone again. Six years later she found someone else and I kept watching her until she grew old and died and never had children... I remained alone... and till the day of her death, I never talked to a human or even a vampire... I was completely alone living on the sight of her but when I realized she was no longer in that world I was shocked and felt that my world ended and that I must die and that’s when I tried to kill myself by starving but miserably failed” he looked down at him and stared him in the eyes.

“I spent years in isolation, not her even in my life to watch, that was until I met one of my kind and that lead to meeting more of them and then I understood myself and that my life was cursed to never end” Yuu looked at the ceiling and placed his hand over his forehead.

“Can you...go on?” Takanori whispered as he caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Isn’t it tragic?” He asked with a smile but Takanori shook his head so Yuu's smile widened.

“Are you really interested to know about me?... never really talked about my life...in details with anyone”

“I hope I’m not sticking my nose in your business” Takanori said with the same sad expression he had which caused Yuu to giggle before kissing his forehead.

“I never talked about it cause nobody cared to listen... not because I preferred to keep it” he said, giggling and causing him to smile before he cleared his throat to continue.

“After decades of my wife’s death I found someone from my kind... she was a bit older than me as a vampire and also in age, she taught me everything I know, how to survive, how to pretend so that I can live with humans, how to bite and not kill, how to control my thirst and how to change someone... and I loved her, or so I thought. We stayed together for seven years I think... but then I knew that I never belonged to them and never will, not even her, I isolated myself again for decades and moved around the world and made money... loads of money and established that company that I used to own before selling it”

“So you did have a company? But not anymore?”

“Yeah... what? you thought I was lying to get your attention?”

“Um...kind of” he smiled shyly and looked away so he giggled before continuing.

“It was hard to never be there and was harder to be... that owner that never ages. I sold it and still living on its money, I invested it and that’s how I’m still alive.. well I’m alive in all matters, I mean still having money to spend” he chuckled and stared at him for a couple of minutes and he stared back at him with interest.

“I had lots of temporary relationships and temporary people that I just used to keep holding on to life, I even had a dog and he died so I never thought of having one again since I already am dealing with too much heartbreak... and then that one day I moved here and went on a walk to see around the place and that’s when I first saw you... from afar. Not gonna lie, it wasn’t love at first sight” he giggled and watched him smile.

“I was really lonely and bored but was tired of people so I just decided to watch you from afar... I kept my eyes on you for a lot of time that I fell for you before I could notice or stop myself.. but here you are... laying beside me and listening to my sorrowful story and smiling at me” he wiped his smiling bottom lip with his thumb as he looked him in the eyes.

“I’m too afraid of possibilities... I’m always afraid of thinking” he spoke after a few minutes of silence

“I just want to be with you cause I love you so much... I’m tired of my heartache and I can’t take the possibility of losing a part of my heart again... I just can’t bear it, I don’t wanna think about it but... one day... I’ll have to, and I’ll break”

“Then don’t make that day today” he said and stared at him for a moment “love you so much, Yuu... so much” Takanori whispered seriously before a smile made its way to his lips then he hid his face in Yuu’s chest so he wrapped his arms around him and watched his every breath until he fell asleep, looking so innocent and peaceful, so calming to watch, and every breath he takes reminded him of how much he loves him.

‘He listened, he wanted to know, he cared to know. He didn’t get annoyed at anything...wasn’t shocked in a bad way when he knew that I had a family.

I now can’t help but remember her and my baby... it’s been ages, i thought then that I won’t be able to live, that I won’t love again, that I’ll never be happy or even smile again and will remain alone for the coward that I am, but now I have in my arms, the purest human I ever met of all of those that I’ve seen after her. He loved me back with all of my shit, he cared and stayed.

I don’t deserve him. I don’t deserve his heart, I don’t deserve his love... I’m a coward, I left my wife and watched her break and couldn’t hold her, couldn’t tell her I was there, couldn’t show her my face and couldn't save my son... I broke her heart and she still didn’t hate me... she too was too much for a person like me... an unworthy piece of shit that just runs away, all the damn time just runs away from everything.

“Yuu” Takanori whispered in his sleepy voice so I looked at him to find his eyes barely open but looking at me and his hand on my face wiping my... tears? When did I start crying?

“You’re not a bad person, my love... it’s just life that’s been too unfair with you, I’m sure she’s not hating you, she will eventually know and she will forgive you... not everyone wakes up to find themselves not humans anymore...it’s okay you were afraid... it’s okay, you’re not that terrible coward you think you are... I love you” his voice was so deep and sleepy... just a mere whisper. He spoke with his eyes closed but his hand remained on my face.

I sucked out his energy and here he still lays in my arms and loves me... no, Takanori. I don’t deserve you.’

Yuu laid there with him in his arms for a while.. was a long while cause the sky was no longer dark.

He got out of bed carefully not to wake him and made his way out and to the woods... a vortex of memories sucked him out of his consciousness and he was a walking doll, he made it to the woods and started running, so fast, not knowing why or where to but he ran so fast and so far from the street until it became dead quiet.

He stopped in the middle of nowhere and fell to his knees not knowing why but he felt like giving up, and his knees listened.

“Yuu.. my love, i... don’t hate you my darling, i just... miss you, I feel so weak without you... come back, are you still alive? I can’t do this alone... please just tell me why? Are you watching from afar? Did you know that Ryu died? Our baby is gone... are you gonna leave me alone in this?... Yuu please”

His tears covered his face and his weeps rang in the emptiness of the woods. Her voice rang in his head and tore through his heart, bringing back the huge guilt that used to choke and paralyze him and although he didn't feel the cold or warmth anymore, he felt cold, he felt like freezing and wanted to be held.

“Yuu, you’re not a bad person, my love... you’re not the coward you think you are”

His weeps loudened and he felt the pain in his heart as it shattered so he placed his hand over his chest and squeezed his skin, wishing he could manage to grab it out and keep it together.

The sun raised and he sat there in silence, hearing the animals waking up and feeling his instinct wake up along as his eyes followed every living creature that moved around him, he was thankful that the snow wasn't thick so that some animals could still move around.

He was on his feet in a minute as if his body was telling him to keep his feelings aside and survive.

‘Not the same taste... not the same smell.

Now just shut the fuck up! He’s not your prey, filthy bloodsucker!

He’s just too naive to love a beast like me that he even wouldn’t keep his blood from me... he loves me too much than he should, I don’t deserve any of that!’

He stood up and walked away from his prey and made his way back to Takanori’s. He should be awake in a couple of hours.

“How do you feel?” Yuu asked Takanori who just opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Great” he said with his lazy smile as he kissed his cheek before Takanori grabbed his face and kissed his lips then opened his mouth before he pulled away and coughed.

“Are you okay?!”

“Were you out? Did you...hunt?”

“Oh, i- yeah... holly shit! I-I’m sorry of course I taste like dead animals oh god... I’m sorry baby i-“

“I-It’s fine” he slightly chuckled, sitting up “it's not like I taste like apple juice or something I just woke up myself” he continued, jokingly, looking at him.

“I’ll brush my teeth... Do I drink something? Or-“

“Hey, it’s okay... toothpaste is gonna solve it” he grinned at him before closing his teeth down on each other, making a sound and giggling.

..

“Time for work?” Yuu approached him and rested his chin on his shoulder as he poured himself a coffee.

“Hmm”

“You know you don’t have to go to work anymore”

“Oh and I’ll live on your money?”

“So what?”

“Nah, thanks” Takanori chuckled and felt his kiss on his neck.

“I’m... I’m serious” Yuu took a step back so he turned to face him.

“And why should I? Are we married or something?” He smirked, taking a sip of his coffee

“Would you leave your job if we were?”

“No” he chuckled and tried to walk away but he rested his arms on the counter surrounding him.

“What?”

“You really wouldn’t want to live with me?”

“Woah.. are you talking about moving or something?”

“The possibility”

“Why do you want me to leave my job?”

“Cause I’m jobless and I feel alone.. you don’t need it anymore”

“Why are you so sure? I don’t have savings to live on”

“You don’t have to have any... you have me”

“I don’t really like to live like this... I like making money and living with it”

“But I have a lot that I don’t need... I wouldn’t mind giving it all to you if you want”

“Oh god, you shouldn’t be like this, that’s your money... you made it”

“And I don’t mind sharing it with you”

“What if I don’t want to?” Takanori chuckled and tilted his head. “You should be more careful, what if I was a greedy bastard that will take your money and flee?”

“But you wouldn’t, would you?” Yuu smiled, looking him in the eyes.

“Well, you sound lovely” Takanori smiled and kissed him shortly.

“But I’m fine like this...and my job isn’t that serious tho, I’m a part-time book watcher”

“What?” He raised a brow before they both burst out in laughter.

“Yeah, I rarely have any customers in so... yeah, I watch the books”

“That’s so boring”

“Yeah but I get paid so why not” he shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

“So.. my darling gets lonely while I’m at work?” Takanori tilted his head with a pout and watched him smirk before giggling.

“Yeah, I miss you... loneliness never really bothered me but now that I have someone to wait for... I hate it”

“Aw, you’re a cutie” Takanori pouted and pinched his cheek before Yuu smirked at him, took the coffee mug away and lifted him up on the counter and stood between his legs as he kissed him deeply and felt his hands in his hair.

“What” Yuu whined as he felt him pull away and hop down.

“I’m gonna be late” he took his mug and left a kiss on his lips before leaving the kitchen.

“Alright... enjoy... good luck in your job and let me wait desperately in my house... in the woods” he followed him, murmuring dramatically.

“Why are you gonna leave? Won’t you stay here?”

“What am I gonna do? Watch TV? The thought bored me already”

“Then where are you gonna go?”

“What would you say about a movie night?... or why don’t we go out?... um... a date” Yuu grinned at him as he watched his blank face grow in an adorable grin.

“A date?!”

“Yeah... lovers don’t date these days?”

“They do.. oh my god they do” Takanori giggled and stared at him in disbelief.

“Okay, why don’t we?”

Takanori covered his mouth and giggled before looking away.

“What do I take from this, is this a yes or a no?”

“I’ll call you after my shift” he kissed him shortly and pulled away to leave before he was grabbed in for another long kiss then he was free to go.

...

“A fancy date? Are you serious? I’m in jeans and a t-shirt” Takanori raised an eyebrow as he left the shop, speaking through his ear pod’s mic.

“There is still some time... I’ll pick you, bye!”

“Wait but-“ he got cut off by the call ending as he looked confusedly at his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

..

A whistle is all that left Yuu’s lips after Takanori opened the door for him in a simple black suit and a black shirt underneath.

“What” he asked idiotically with a grin before Yuu kissed it away.

“Look at you” Takanori said, smirking between their kisses and made him smirk as well.

“What?” Yuu slightly pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

“You’re charming” Takanori whispered against his lips before he ate them in and pushed him gently against the wall.

“Oi aren’t we supposed to go out? You don’t want any addition in your pants, do you?” Takanori pushed him away with a giggle and heard him chuckle behind as he grabbed and pulled him against his body with his hand on his groin.

“Do you?”

“Oh my god, I knew that was a bad idea” Yuu’s giggle rang around as he let go and watched him adjust his shirt and pants before he headed outside followed by him.

“What? You have a car?!”

“No.. I hate driving, but for today I thought why not”

“When did your rich ass get that?”

“I didn’t buy it cause I never drive, I got it just for today”

“So you’re gonna kill us?”

“No, don’t worry” Yuu chuckled, getting in the driver seat and watching him get in as well.

“Where to?”

“You should be knowing the answer already?”

“I should?”

“Yeah... a surprise” he chuckled and Takanori giggled as he started the engine of the Ferrari.

  
“Are you sure you don’t drive much?” Takanori said, tugging at the seatbelt as he felt the speed of the car increases.

“Yeah, but kinda missed it” he smirked as he placed his hand on Takanori’s thigh and squeezed.

“You’re immortal I’m not!” He yelled at him and heard him burst in laughter so he chuckled but kept holding the seat and his hand.

“I think I gotta take a taxi home” Takanori said in irony as he stepped out of the car.

“I never really even passed by a museum or a gallery before” he continued after making it to the entrance.

“Really?”

“You must be bored...pretty usual, huh?”

“Nah, not really” Yuu chuckled as they walked in

“Wow that’s quiet” Takanori whispered as they walked in and passed a couple of artworks.

“That’s romantic” Takanori said as they stood In front of a big painting with no one around.

“Is it?”

“It is... I wanna kiss y-“ Yuu approached his lips in a short kiss before they pulled away and Takanori look around shyly.

“You don’t like kissing in public?”

“Um... I’m just...a bit shy when it comes to public” he chuckled embarrassedly before looking back at the painting.

“You’re adorable” Yuu said with a genuine smile, looking at him.

“Shut up” he didn’t look at him and instead he walked past him to the next painting leaving a smirk of admiration on his face.

..

“Wanna take a walk?” Yuu asked as they stepped out of the museum.

“What about the car?”

“We can walk back to it”

“Hmm, you’re in the mood huh” he chuckled and grabbed his arm with both hands as they started walking.

..

  
“So... how was your day in work?”

“Boring... as usual, but I had someone in mind all day”

“Who?” Yuu asked, turning his face and raising a brow at him.

“Someone that... stole something from me once, and that is hunting me everywhere”

“What? Who?!”

Takanori stared at him before giggling “are you curious?”

“Who’s following you?” He asked with a frown causing him to burst out in laughter at his seriousness.

“It’s you, idiot” he slightly kicked his foot as he giggled and watched his frown turn to a grin that almost closed his eyes.

“I think about you all the time” Takanori said with his grin still on his face and tilted his head, looking at him.

“You do?”

“I do”

“I too have you in my mind all the time” Yuu said with a smile and leaned on him as they quietly walked for a while in the street where it was almost only them.

“Where’s your family?” Yuu broke the silence with his question, grabbing his attention.

“My family? I don’t know” Takanori chuckled before continuing “my parents are divorced and i grew up with my dad and I know nothing about my mom, had a brother that I also don’t know anything about... our parents’ divorce destroyed the family but they didn’t care so I didn’t too and left when I could” he shrugged and looked at him. “What about yours”

“I obviously don’t have any” he chuckled and heard his sigh.

“I mean... your family when you were still a human”

“I lived with my parents and an older sister who got married and travelled to the other side of the world with her husband before I too get married but after my mother’s death”

“My dad lived with me and my wife for a couple of years before he passed away... and it was just me and my sister alive and never saw each other again after she got married but once or something, can’t remember well, but I remember she met Yumi”

“Yumi? Your wife?”

“Yeah”

“Oh”

  
“Do you still love her?” Takanori asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Is that... jealousy or curiosity? Do you think I think of her while I’m with you? Or generally think of her?”

“Um no... i... I wouldn’t be jealous of someone who’s not around anymore I just- I’m”

“Well... i... kinda still love her.”

He looked Yuu in the eyes as if that wasn’t the answer he waited for and Yuu did really expect that.

“It’s not the love you may think of... it’s also mixed with guilt... I just can’t forget her, she did me a lot in our life and even before our marriage, i at least shouldn’t forget her... I know she met someone else and wouldn’t be totally forgotten, but... I shouldn’t forget about her, or throw away my feelings, isn’t it enough that I left her like that?... it’s more like I wanna kiss her forehead and apologize than to be with her” Yuu said and a few moments of silence followed.

“I don’t know if you understand me but... it’s not about who I love more... she’s... no longer here, and my love to you is.. really different, it’s real, it’s deep and it’s everlasting as well but... different”

“I understand... she was the mother of your son, and apparently your first love?” He slightly tilted his head at Yuu only to see a smile in response to confirm his guessing.

“Don’t live with guilt, no wonder you weren’t happy most of your life...I’m not so bothered though, I’m just...”

“You’re in my heart, taking what’s left of it and I don’t really mind...” Yuu said seriously with a faint smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t doubt your love... i-“

“It’s okay, baby... I know how it feels”

“You know?”

“Yeah.. I was in your shoes once... but believe me, baby, I love you so much, and only you exist in my heart”

“I... didn’t doubt that” Takanori looked down and sounded guilty so Yuu stopped and held his chin up and kissed those full lips of his slowly.

“It’s okay, babe... I know what you mean” he traced his bottom lip with his thumb and looked at him for a while.

“Wanna go back?” He asked with a smile and received a shrug with a faint smile as a response.

In a matter of minutes, they were back in the car and parked at Yuu’s place.

The sound of their kisses was loudening along with the sound of their sighs between their deep, long kisses.

“Take me” Takanori whispered on Yuu's mouth and felt his hand grab his body before he got off and went to the other side of the car, opened his door so Takanori got out and jumped on him, feeling his hands under his butt, carrying him as he wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck with their mouths connected.

Yuu closed the passenger door with his foot then made his way to his place without breaking their deep, hot kiss.

In a matter of a minute, he was on top of him on his bed, taking off his clothes as he coaxed several moans out of him.

Their suits were tossed on the floor by the bed in a minute and they both were already naked with their hands wandering each other’s bodies eagerly.

“Come in, baby” Takanori moaned, opening his legs wider and grabbing his ass, pushing him against his pelvis as they moved so their erections could touch.

Takanori’s excited shout didn’t leave a chance for Yuu to go slow at first so he just thrusted deep, coaxing another shout and a moan out of his mouth that was open, panting with his tongue almost out.

He bent down and took his tongue in his mouth as he thrusted deeper and faster.

“Ah, Yuu... hngh.. I love when you’re...inside of me” Takanori barely spoke out his sentence between his pants and moans, trying to get himself together as his thrusts shook his whole body and even clapped a few times against him.

“And I love to be inside of you” he slowed down suddenly and whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe to hear his long moan.

He reached back to his pace, barely keeping it bearable for Takanori with the moaning mess he’s become and what it’s doing to Yuu. With all these times they slept together he never reached his wildest, always tried to keep it bearable and humanly not to hurt him, not to mention how killing that was not to squeeze and bite every inch of his body with his full desire, he still kept it curtailed and at a limit as possible.

Takanori’s moans started loudening and became longer with his fast thrusts and with his squeezes on his body. Yuu moaned out his name repeatedly as he slowed down every few thrusts and thrust slower and deeper a couple of times to coax some of his long, killing moans.

“Yuu... oh my god, baby... fuck!”

“Say it louder babe... say my name” Yuu spoke in his ear as he clapped against him twice.

“Ahh Yuu...fuck” he cried out feeling tears crawl to his eyes so he held him closer and felt him move out so he opened his eyes and looked at him only to find himself on his lap in a blink of an eye. Yuu sat down and took him on his lap with a leg on each side of his torso.

“Move a bit for me, baby” Yuu whispered with a dark smirk, looking at him.

  
‘fuck that deep voice of yours! He whispered shamelessly in my ear as he pointed his dick at my entrance and pushed me down on him.

Hell you can clearly see that I can’t fucking keep it together and I’m almost at my edge but you still wanna see me suffer more.

“Are you... uh...fucking serious” I tried to speak, feeling him getting in me deeper due to my weight on him.

That smirk on his face after I started moving on him was confirming his dirty intentions to me, he thrust up in me slowly as I went crazy jumping up and down just fucking myself on his big cock with that smirk on his face still.

I lost my shit after I felt his hands rubbing me fast and squeezing me mercilessly with that dirty smirk on his fucking perfect lips.

I couldn’t suppress my moans any longer, not that I could when I was underneath him but I became a screaming and moaning mess and clearly just gave him what he craved cause he started thrusting stronger in me loudening my uncontrollable moans.

“Fuck, I’m close... uh! I’m so close!” my head fell on his broad shoulder as he rubbed me faster, matching the pace of his thrusts until I finally came undone on his lap feeling my sperm on my thighs and stomach as in a minute I heard his loud moan feeling him filling me in and pushing his all in me, drying the fuck out of me as I came more and felt my body heavy and exhausted.

He stayed still for a while as I panted loudly, not felling any movement on his chest which was still weird to me. He gently lifted my head off his shoulder and held my chin to make me look at him.

“You were so good” he whispered before I felt his lips on mine as he pulled out of me so I uncontrollably bit his lip so hard before pulling away and resting my head on his shoulder again.

He stood up, carrying that doll that I was and walked out of the room. I was too heavy and too drained to even open my eyes but as I felt him putting me down my eyes opened and I could see that was putting me in the bathtub.

“Let’s get you cleaned before bed?” His dirty, sexy and deep voice that destroyed me a while ago was nowhere to be found and his words went out in a gentle, low and a loving voice as he stepped in and kneeled in front of me, taking a couple of steps towards me so that he is standing between my legs.

He turned the tap on and started rubbing my skin gently with his hands before using the soap. I didn’t talk or move, I couldn’t. I stared at him through my barely opened eyes and couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face as I looked at his cute concentrating frown as he cleaned my body carefully.

I stared at him until he washed off the soap and shampoo off me and himself and stepped out to grab towels. He wrapped me in a towel and carried me to his bed, laid me there wrapped in that towel as I watched him dry himself and put clothes on before approaching me with a big comfy sweater, holding me up and putting it on me then left a kiss on my lips before laying me down again, covering my heavy body with a blanket and whisper that sentence he captures my heart with every damn time.’

“I love you”

  
•••

  
‘ ‘Today is my birthday... I’m 28, I have seven years left to be his age, ironically just to reach his physical age.

He doesn’t know, I think... I wanna go home, I just wanna watch whatever on TV in his arms and sleep. I’m so tired.’

Is what I thought before I made it home and found him there already.’

“Was just gonna call you cause I’m too lazy to make it to your place.” Yuu smiled lazily as he hugged Takanori from behind and kissed his shoulder.

“Hey, how did you get in?” Takanori asked with furrowed eyebrows and looked at him.

“You idiot left your spare key on my nightstand”

“So you made it here to surprise me?” He meant to sound sarcastic but didn't expect his response.

“Sure... someone just turned 28, am I right?”

“What? You know?”

“Hmm” Yuu kissed his ear and he felt the vibration of his humming that tickled his ear and coaxed a giggle out of him as he flinched away hearing Yuu's glorious laugh behind.

“I got you something”

“You didn’t” Takanori stared at him in surprise as he brought a simple but elegant large matte black case.

“Here” he handed him the case that actually was heavier than it looked and as Takanori's eyes fell on what’s inside, his heart bounced in his chest.

“Holy shit no you didn’t!” Takanori yelled and his eyes sparkled, taking out the brand new phone and laptop cartons of the case.

“Put your savings for something else”

“Oh my god Yuu, you gotta be kidding me!” He gasped, covering his mouth after checking the model.

“It’s too fucking expensive, you idiot! It’s a hundred times better than the one I was saving for!”

“Hmm, is it?” Yuu showed his most uninterested face ignoring the happiness that’s making his heart jump in his ribcage until Takanori jumped at him aiming at his mouth for a kiss and only then, Yuu couldn’t hold back his smile any longer and couldn’t kiss him back from the grin he had on his lips.

Yuu held him up against him and squished his butt as he finally could get a hold of himself and kiss him back.

“You like them?”

“I fucking love them! I still had months of saving to replace my fucked up phone and broken laptop”

“Why don’t you have a nice day out and get yourself some unimportant stuff and new clothes with your savings then?”

“Your rich ass would do that but those are months of savings I can’t just waste them like this”

“Oh god lemme make you taste that for a while, put away your saving and working burdens and lemme make you happy”

“You just made me” Takanori smiled genuinely and kissed him shortly before hopping down and sprinting his way back to his new belongings.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god” he murmured in excitement, cutting the plastic wrap and taking the device out.

“This is the most important part of this whole thing okay!” Takanori warned when Yuu watched him with a giggled and sounded so happy that what’s left of Yuu's heart melted at his high pitched excited voice tone.

“Is it?”

“It is!” He yelled again, plugging the laptop and phone in and opening them with a big grin and a bright sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh my god that’s so expensive I’m gonna cry” “I never owned such valuable stuff in my whole life” he hugged it and fake-cried looking at Yuu.

“You’re way much more valuable and precious to me” Yuu sat next to him and kissed his cheek, looking at his glossy eyes with a big, genuine smile before he hugged him so tight shortly before pouring his attention back on those devices.

Yuu was never much interested in these things so he just sat there, watching him talking about all the awesome features that Yuu didn’t get any of and discover every new feature with sparkling wide eyes.

  
..

“Honey, it’s been a couple of hours aren’t you hungry? Your eyelids are heavily falling shut you look so tired” Yuu said in a gentle whisper, caressing his hair.

“Hmm? Yeah... oh god” he looked at him as if he dragged him out of that virtual world and stretched, holding his back in pain.

“Yeah, I was really tired” he threw his back to the backrest of the couch and looked at Yuu with a sleepy smile.

“You made my day... my year” Takanori smiled and kissed him before resting back again

“I’m not talking just about that awesome present but also... oh god you remembered all my ranting about a new laptop and phone and wow, you bought them both! I still can’t believe it”

“Your face was priceless I could do anything to see you like this again” Yuu smiled at him, poking his cheek and watching him chuckle idiotically.

“Didn’t know you’re such a nerd” Takanori giggled and climbed atop of him, slept on his chest and closed his eyes.

“So you’re gonna tie me in that position until you wake up?”

“Flip me over when I’m asleep and move” he murmured in his chest and let his heavy eyes close.

Yuu chuckled and stared at him and after a while, his breathing pattern informed him that he was already asleep but he didn’t feel like flipping him and leaving, what could he do anyway. He remained in his place watching him with a faint smile as his excited voice from earlier rang in his ears causing his smile to widen and his heart to flutter.

“I want you to be happy... you’re my everything” Yuu whispered and kissed his head with a genuine smile.

‘It’s been over a month since our first date... two months? I don’t remember. Takanori was so happy that day and it drove my heart crazy, whenever that genuine smile of his shines so bright it illuminates his eyes and puts me under his long-lasting charm.

It feels like he makes me high... I wanna stay high all the time.’

  
“Uhmm... wha? Did you sleep?” Yuu heard his sleepy voice so he opened his eyes and saw his surprise so he giggled at his cute face.

“Oh I wish”

“You were closing your eyes and I feel like I slept for a while, did you sleep?”

“Not really, just closed my eyes to rest”

“Why didn’t you move, babe I’m sorry I thought you’ll move I didn’t want to tie you down all that time”

“Didn’t feel like much though” Yuu kissed his hair and smiled at him as he stared at me with a lazy smile and half-closed eyes before he bent down and started kissing him and it deepened more than he expected but it wasn't like he minded at all.

“What?” Yuu tilted my head at him after he pulled away and stared at him.

“Can you um... do me something?”

“Anything”

“A birthday present that I wanna ask for”

“Anything you want, baby”

“Promise?”

“Yeah...why?”

“Okay”

“What is it?” He raised his upper body on Yuu's and moved closer to his face until their lips touched.

“Bite me”

“What?”

“Please, just for tonight”

“Baby i... I told you about that already”

“Just for my birthday” he begged with his most adorable pout that he knows Yuu gets weak to.

‘Why does he have to ask for such a thing and beg for it? How does he even like it? Why doesn’t he fear it?’

“Don’t bring all those unwanted feelings along... just have a treat for making me happy? And make me even happier” Takanori spoke with puppy eyes as he looked at him but got no response. “Don’t you miss my taste?”

“Taka, enough with that, I told you not to bring it up again” Yuu tried to put him off and push him off him but he clenched his fingers in his hair and squeezed his shoulder.

‘Oh god he’s not gonna stop for the whole night he never gives up.’

“Baby listen...I can’t okay? I-“

“No, why?! You did it before and I’m here fine and healthy nothing happened and you too liked it and-“

“I didn’t”

“Don’t lie, you said you liked how I taste and we agreed on not doing it much but not to forbid it”

“But I don’t want to do it again”

“Hey come on” he kept his pout and kissed Yuu repeatedly and his insistence was really creeping him out.

“You sound like you want sex and I’m declining, I can make love to you till the sun comes up but this is harmful, why are you insisting this much really?!”

“Hey don’t make a big deal out of it every time I-“

“Every time? Who said there will be another time?”

“Okay you already look at me like I’m some sort of a creepy masochist so okay I get your point”

‘He shifted on me, opened his legs on my pelves and kissed me and fuck... he’s trying all my ways and I’m barely holding on, just the mention of it wakes up my instincts and I smell him differently and ugh stop it you’re making everything harder!’

“Why am i insisting you wonder? It arouses me incredibly and just feels like sex but it’s different, I just love it” he whispered on Yuu's lips looking at them with full desire before he moved to his ear and licked his earlobe.

“But I think you’re right...cause the pain you cause me feels so good” he said, smirking mischievously and his smell was too near to avoid, he was too close to ignore and too strong to let him fight his need.

“Taka please” Yuu meant to warn him but his voice went out too weak to sound anything like a warning, it actually turned to a moan cause he started sucking his neck.

“Bite me while you’re inside me” Takanori whispered in his ear so Yuu's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop, wasn’t sure if it was from the idea and how heavenly it will be to him or because he dared to ask such a thing and his head went that far.

“I want you to move inside...and drink from me uhnn” Takanori moaned and Yuu felt him hardening on him as he moved against him...

‘Oh my god, what would that feel like I may die of pleasure fuck... wait...what?!’

“Fuck no!” Takanori flinched and raised his face in surprise to Yuu's yell.

‘Did I just yell at him’

“No... you’re going too far, what if I lose my shit, I may kill you, I haven’t done it before, I don’t know if I can even stop”

“Of course you can, I wouldn’t let you-“

“If I really lose it you won’t be even able to move, I may crush your bones!”

“I trust you no-“

“Why are you putting me under such pressure?! There are too many ways to turn you on other than that”

“What is wrong with you! I can fuckin’ watch a goddamn porno and get turned on! Yeah, why am I making things hard on myself, why have a boyfriend at all?!” he snapped with an angry frown and was about to get off him before Yuu held him down.

“Baby I didn’t mean that I mean there are a lot of ways that are not half risky as this one... I can pleasure you in so many ways, why risk your life? That’s so reckless” Yuu tried to calm him and also clear his point but it didn't do a thing cause the look on his face didn't change.

“Okay let me go get rid of that shit, need to think twice before I’m too excited from now on” he spit out looking at his bulge and trying his best to get off him.

“Why are you so angry, I’m trying to protect you” Yuu held him and spoke with a sad frown.

“Listen to yourself first!”

“Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it to sound this way”

“Okay let me fucking go!” He kept resisting Yuu's grip and pushed him repeatedly with all his strength.

‘Okay you fucking want it you get it’

“Enough! Get your ass here” Yuu yelled as he pulled his hips hard and hit him against his hard body receiving a confused look from him.

“You fucking want it that bad, huh?!” He almost yelled again as he squeezed his ass hard, letting out his anger and letting it control him.

“I’ll give it all to you” he whispered in his ear after he sat up and bit it as the other remained silent not capturing the scene yet.

“I’ll make you scream for mercy” he said gritting his teeth before he flipped him over in one move and attacked his mouth, not giving him a chance to protest.

He tried to push him away a couple of times before he moved his hands down and forced his hand between his legs and froze him in place as he devoured his mouth.

“Uh Yuu... what are you gonna do?” Takanori blurted out worriedly when he got a chance and looked him in the eyes the thing that calmed Yuu’s anger a bit and made him consider his actions.

“Gonna give you what you want...and there’s no turning back, weren't you just begging?” he spoke close to his face and glared at him with his dark red eyes that he couldn’t tell if it was flooding anger or desire but they were dark... so unfamiliarly dark.

“Are you punishing me?” Takanori asked and his lip started trembling under his sharp gaze.

“Kind of”

“Are you angry with me?”

“You tell me” he smirked and his dark eyes lightened up a bit before he kissed him.

“What? Are you afraid now?” Yuu asked and raised his brow at him with a smirk.

“Should I?”

“Are you?”

“I’m not”

“Good, you better take it then” a dirty smirk showed up as he squeezed him above his shorts and coaxed a moan out of him, watching his confused eyes.

“You sure are not afraid?” He asked with a smirk, hoping deep inside that he is afraid so that he doesn’t have to do it although he would hate to be feared by him, but it would be better.

“You won’t hurt me” Takanori said unsurely as he looked him in the eyes and heard him laugh ironically.

“In that case, it depends on your definition of hurt... cause this whole thing is hurt” he said sarcastically and saw his blank face before he bent down and took his lips in.

He started kissing him hard and with his hands, he took off his clothes and reached to his own to take off as well when Takanori’s moans loudened.

He lifted him up without breaking the kiss and made it to his room then threw him on bed.

He rubbed his cock as he sucked on his neck and heard his continuous moans that drove him crazy and turned him on even more.

He spread his legs wide and poured drops of lube on his entrance then rubbed himself against him before he pushed in, all in a few minutes. He didn’t let him get used to the stretching and did not slow down at first. He thrust hard and deep inside and heard his scream before he bent down and started eating his mouth as his hands moved all around his body hungrily squeezing and scratching his body, raising his pace and sucking every inch of his skin hard.

Takanori started uncontrollably moaning and groaning under him as his thrusts shook him violently and gave him shivers of pleasuring pain.

“You want it? You want me to drink you? Huh? How bad?” Yuu asked through his gritted teeth.

“Aaah Yuu... uhmm i.. want you so bad-uh!”

“How bad”

“Aaahh fuck!”

Yuu started slamming his butt on him and slapped it a few times before squeezing it hard leaving both cheeks in a vibrant red.

“You want it rough baby?... you want my beast?”

“Aah Yuu!... fuck baby hnghhh”

Yuu’s fangs grew out as he thrust in and out hard enough to make him scream his name out repeatedly.

“I’ll make you feel good” Yuu whispered in his ear and kissed his neck then moved down to his collarbones and Takanori could feel his fangs on his skin already.

“You feel so good around me... uh I’ll give you what you want...I’ll make you scream your mind out” he slowed his movements in him and whispered slowly and deeply on his lips watching his eyes fall to the back of his head as he arched his back under him and pushed himself on him to take more of him inside.

Yuu’s eyes darkened and his fangs grew out hungrily as his whole body shivered of pleasure before he bent down and started licking his neck. “Hmm you wanna feel good, baby?... I’ll make you” he whispered on his skin before sinking his fangs in, hearing his scream and feeling his fingernails in his tough skin.

He growled as he sucked his blood out and thrust faster in him, swallowing his thick, hot blood down his throat and feeling his heart explode of pleasure and his body shiver in arousal.

Takanori’s moans turned to long and loud groans as he felt him moving in and out fast, felt his long sucks on his neck, felt his strong grip on his hair to steady his head and felt his hand squeezing his body mercilessly leaving scratches and bruises all over him.

“Yuu...damn...aaahh fuck” Takanori cried out and felt like he was gonna explode of pleasure and pain. He felt high, he was completely ecstatic and absent-minded, he didn’t notice he was being drained, didn’t notice he was losing his strength slowly, neither of them did.

They were too deep in their strong orgasms than to notice any of that.

Takanori felt out of the earth, reached his strongest orgasm and his mind was too far to notice anything else but the pleasure. Yuu on the other side was also too far from reality to control himself, never reached to this state of arousal, never let go to all his instincts at once, never felt so incredibly good before.

‘Fuck I should’ve given in a long while ago... I feel so good I wanna fuck him to no end, his blood is warm and thick going down my throat and covering my tongue, he’s so tight around me, tightening with every thrust or am I growing harder?

Uh Takanori how did you know so well that I’ll feel that good, are you too? Hmmm your voice is driving me crazy, you were never that loud before.

Uh, fill me baby give me more.

“Ugh Yuu fuck!... damn baby a-agh” aah god, tell me more, how good I’m making you feel, let me hear your desire, move baby move... fuck, your voice never sounded so deep are you even the same?

  
Wait how many seconds passed? Seconds? Were they just seconds? Minutes? I’ve been sucking him for minutes?!

His movements slowed and almost stopped and he’s just moaning, his loudness weakened until he only now moaned weakly, have I been squeezing him this hard all the time? Wait, what’s going on? What am I doing?

Fuck, Takanori what did you make me do?! Holy shit are you even okay?!’

  
‘Ah Yuu, are you feeling as good as I am? Fuck I never felt better.

Oh god, you’re so tough this time, rougher and stronger than you ever been, fuck I didn’t even notice that I came twice already.

Holy shit I wish I wasn’t a human at this very moments, I wouldn’t have grown weaker like I am, I wouldn’t have had to stop this heaven cause my stupid body wants to give in.

Uh, I need more, fuck will I ever have enough? It’s too good to let go.

Agh damn, I’m gonna be torn in a few more thrusts, why does it feel so good, damn why does he feel incredibly good this time?!

“Yuu... you’re.. ah... you’re so good” why does it feel heavy to talk? I can’t even scream my pleasure out anymore, fuck is that my limit? Does he have to pull out? Wait, no!

Ah no, don’t, not yet.

No please, just a bit more, uh don’t leave me no!

“Oh my god, Takanori?” He freaked out after pulling out. My eyes closed and my head felt too heavy, I just panted heavily as I felt his hand on my chest and the other on my face.

“Baby? Are you okay? Takanori... Takanori open your eyes” I don’t know if I’m being dramatic but I felt his voice a bit thick and far but I could feel his touches, his hands were shaking and I could feel it.

“Oh my god what have i done” he cupped my cheek and kept touching different parts of my body, do I look terribly harmed? Am I badly hurt? I felt drops falling on my skin, is he crying? No, please..

“Baby open your eyes... oh my god you’re so cold, are you okay?” I am, baby wait I’ll just rest a bit, I can’t open my eyes it’s too heavy I don’t want to.

“Shit, Takanori please... open your eyes, baby” his voice choked and his tears continued falling on my skin as he caressed my body and I could hear his low weeps, I couldn’t sleep and leave him in this state so I did my best and opened my eyes, looked at him and smiled, I didn’t fake it, I wasn’t in pain...at least not yet, I was just numb and heavy.

“What, honey?... Why are you crying, darling? I’m okay, just wanna sleep I’m exhausted that was too good to leave any power in me” I spoke in a heavy voice, chuckling and saw relief in his eyes as his pouting lip trembled before he hugged me.

“I’m sorry baby, are you okay? Are you in pain? Need a doctor?”

“What? No, I’m fine”

“But you’re so cold”

“Just cover me, I’ll be alright” my eyes closed and I couldn’t keep them open any longer as I tried to drag the blanket on me but my hand was too heavy and just fell so he covered me and caressed my hair.

“Please... stop apologizing, it was incredibly wild... so fucking good” I said, smirking but still had my eyes closed, I could tell that his face didn’t change much but I wanted to see him.

“C’mere babe” My heavy arm reached up to him and I tried pulling him down and if he didn’t lean down to my touch I wouldn’t have moved him for even an inch and my arm would’ve stayed hung up there.

“Thank you, baby” I whispered on his chest before I blacked out, feeling his worry as he checked on my face and breathing every few seconds.’

...

  
“Morning, sweetheart” Takanori walked lazily out of his room, dragging his feet on the ground as he walked, feeling his heavy and sore body ache with every move.

Yuu jumped off his seat and approached him with concern written all over his face.

“Hey, you shouldn’t have moved you may blackout”

“What? Why? No, I’m fine” he chuckled and held his face then kissed him.

“No, no you’re not... baby, I’m so sorry” his voice flooded with guilt as he seized his bare shoulders and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“Didn’t you look in the mirror?”

“N-no... are you talking about those?” Takanori asked, looking at his arms and chest, pointing at the few marks and bruises he saw.

“No I’m talking about all of your body, you look exhausted and full of bruises!”

“Okay, I just woke up! What should I look like?”

“Anything but this! You don’t understand, you-“

“Okay I don’t care, I was just gonna thank you for a perfect birthday but thanks for ruining it” he frowned and turned around, heading to the bathroom.

“Takanori just wait, you may-“

“I won’t faint, you didn’t cut my veins and let me bleed all night, what is wrong?!”

“This is wrong! Look at yourself! I thought you were dying yesterday you didn’t see what you looked like, i thought I killed you!”

“What’s all of that for?! Why do you have to overthink everything you do? Are you trying to find a reason for your guilt?! ”

“Well, thanks to your insistence it’s there!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I just woke up so fucking happy why do you have to be such a dick?!”

“Look at what I'm talking about first!” Yuu yelled pointing at his body.

  
“I fucking know what I look like, I just had rough sex with a fucking vampire why should it be surprising to have bruises?”

“Are you kidding me?” Yuu's voice went out low as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Yuu, Yuu, baby listen, I loved it okay? That was one of our best nights ever, it’s okay if I looked tired what’s the problem? Being a vampire for so long made you forget that humans heal? It’s okay I will be fine” he held his face with both hands and looked him in the eyes as he talked only to see tears well in them before he pulled away and started yelling again but this time with tears running down his face.

“For how long?! Should I just suck your life out every time and watch you barely move and suffer exhaustion until you heal so that you give it away all over again? Why are you doing this to your body?! Why are you allowing me to do this?! You make me hate myself!”

“Oh my god, for god’s sake stop! The night’s over, let me even wash my face before making me feel like shit already!”

“Why are you so careless? don’t you think we should talk about it?” Yuu asked with a tone of accusation in his voice and frowned.

“I’m careless? No, I’m just trying to keep my happiness, but you seem to hate it that you gotta suck it away”

“What happiness are you talking about I'm not-“

“Okay, enough! Didn’t you at least enjoy it?!”

“I didn’t enjoy that shit! Guilt’s been eating me alive since I pulled out of you, seeing what I’ve done and you just want me to be happy, kiss you and help you revive so that I can take more of you until there’s nothing left!” Yuu's voice went out so raspy and deep with his wide and tearful yellow eyes as he glared at him in anger that he didn't sound or look like himself anymore.

“How dare you”

“If all that you care about is my feeling inside of you, and sucking your life out, well fuck I never felt better! Never felt more like a demon! And you know what else?! I stopped by a coincidence! I could’ve gone farther and farther and you weren’t even conscious to stop me!”

“What the fuck, I was conscious! I just-“

“Oh come on, for god’s sake you couldn’t even open your eyes!”

“I just wanted some rest, what-“

“Okay, I don’t give a fuck about this shit-“

“Stop it, you selfish fuck!”

“Selfish?! Caring about you is selfishness?! Fuck this shit, I’m done!” Yuu yelled once again before storming out of his apartment leaving him in shock, with heartache and trembling lips.

He made it to his room and looked at himself and saw all the fingers, teeth marks, bruises and scratches that covered most of his body, that all still hurt and remembered his voice right after he pulled out of him and remembered his face as he tried to wake him up and tears welled in his eyes.

“Wait, don’t leave” he whispered in tears before he sat in his bathtub and his heart broke, remembering what he just said and frowned to the picture of Yuu's angry and pissed off self and couldn't help but cry after he got a hold of the whole situation and the fact that Yuu just yelled that much at him and that he drove him this angry.

He showered in tears and made it to his room again, held his new phone that brought more tears to his eyes and called him twice but he didn’t pick up so he got dressed up and moved to work with regret and guilt weighing him down, plus the fact that his body was heavy already and that he ignored breakfast and just left.

Yuu made it to his house, tried to calm himself but his anger got a hold of him and drove him to the woods, he wasn’t in need for blood but he hunted anyway just to let out his anger, he ran fast and far, angrily between the huge trees hearing his voice in his head that drove him crazy and made him scream out his anger that echoed around for a few times before it faded away.

He hated himself. He started hating himself, noticing that the wood’s been his shelter more than his house, he hated how he was slowly letting go of his humanity, he felt the need to isolate himself again and this time forever.

He rethought the whole thing again and all he gained was hurt.

‘It’s just anger... it’s just anger don’t let it get to you.

Fuck I can’t believe you, you’re the one acting selfishly! You just don’t give a fuck not even about yourself...Dammit!

I ruined it? As if it wasn’t already ruined last night! You were panting as if it were your last minutes! You were cold and shaking, you were so pale and weak you couldn’t even pull a blanket over your body! Why?! Why do you do this to yourself and me?!

Was it my fault after all? Am I overthinking my every act? Did I really have to just go with it? Kiss him and walk him to work as if it was nothing? And see him happy but unhealthy and exhausted? Just give him whatever he asks for but watch his body lose his bloom?

You looked so pale and weak this morning with all your bruises, you broke my heart. Your beautiful, soft and clear skin wasn't there anymore and my inhuman act reflected all over you, the beautiful blush on your cheeks wasn't there you looked dead, I sucked the life out of you.

Oh my god i’m so disgusted of myself, how did i even enjoy his pain?! I’m no longer able to be a human, I’m losing my shit, i’m losing everything, I’m afraid i may end up killing him! I wouldn’t survive this, I can’t.

  
That asshole must’ve went to work and didn’t even fucking eat he needs to stay home I wasn’t even sure if I should leave him without a doctor I don’t know if he’s okay.

You might collapse, idiot!

I don’t know what to do anymore or what to feel, I’m so angry, why’d he say that?! I do my all to make him happy and that’s what i get and for trying to protect him?! I don’t understand anymore.

  
My legs led me back to my house eventually after i emptied my power and anger in the wild. I found missed calls from him when i checked my phone and I wasn’t sure what i should feel, i’m confused.

Do you want to end things? Do you wanna leave me?... so you no longer love me? What else do you have to call for? Your face and tone this morning... I don’t feel good about this.’

  
Yuu didn’t feel like talking anymore today, he wasn’t ready to take any more hurt. He tried to lock his mind until tomorrow but eventually he couldn’t... since when was he able to lock his mind and stop thinking anyway?

He sat quietly in his room rethinking his every move and every word, trying to find where did he go wrong, it ate at his heart and mind, left him no choice but to wait for the worst scenarios.

..

Takanori made it back home barely alive, so weak and heavy, drained emotionally and physically. Faking loads of smiles to the customers took what’s left of his power that he almost collapsed at home.

He threw his lifeless body on his bed and felt his temperature changing and felt pain, almost in all of his body but what he noticed the most was the headache and the tightness of his lungs.

He crawled to his kitchen after he felt his heart beat crazily in his chest, heavy and fast beats that echoed in all of his body and felt his blood pressure getting lower and lower that his fear pushed him off his bed and to the kitchen.

He gulped down any sugar containing liquids he found and as he grabbed the bread and cheese to make a sandwich he felt a strong heartbeat that felt like an explosion inside him followed by a black vision. For a second he lost all controls over his body and that’s all it took for him to fall to the kitchen floor and hear the glass of the cheese container break. He fell on his butt and his back hit the cupboard so his head didn’t get hurt but he remained still for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again and took a deep breath, feeling his head spinning until everything returned to normal in a minute that felt like an hour. He stood up and looked with a frown at the broken glass and wasted cheese before he bent down to clean it and in a minute his tears were falling to the floor before he even notice that he was crying.

He forced a small sandwich into his stomach as his tears fell continuously, he kept staring at his phone for a long while, weeping and sobbing in hopes he finds his name on the screen but he didn’t... he didn’t call.

He threw his pride away and called for the fifth time today but again he got no response so he broke down on his kitchen floor, hating his stupidity and selfishness and himself.

He didn't know anymore if he was crying because of the guilt, regret, hurt or just because he tasted his anger for the first time or maybe because of his fear of loneliness... he didn't know, he just cried.

  
‘The phone rang again and squeezed my heart again.

I can’t... are you gonna call me a selfish fuck again? I can’t... I can’t end things now, please Taka, why are you calling this much are you this angry that i yelled at you and left?... you wanna end it?’

The night difficultly went on them both. Only concern could be added to Yuu’s messed up feelings if he didn’t make sure he was okay... or basically still alive from his phone calls and text.

He kept staring at his short text for hours as his head made up lots of scenarios behind it that he wanted to rip off his mind and throw it away to stop his suffering.

‘Won’t you pick up?’

  
••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I updated today nu coincidence haha xD


End file.
